How to train your Dragon Questionnaire
by HIJAMIYA
Summary: Question your Favorite Characters in the movie How to train your Dragon! [COMPLETED!]
1. Question the Movie

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~ This is a questionnaire of the dragon movie we all knew and love~ Even though the movie is about 2 months ago but that's enough to give me their information~ Right another questionnaire…well this one I will read the reviews on Thursdays as well.

I love the story especially Toothless~ He is such a Dragon like Kitty Cat~!

Ramomo: …so this Questionnaire will be having me in it too?

Me: Yeah, you will be in charged with the reviews as well.

Ramomo: Great…

Me: Well…at least your job is not as big as Nikaka…you just read all day while your girl friend was hosting every Story I made…!

Ramomo: I…

Me: Well…at least you realized that. :)

Nikaka: (Appears with a terrible terror) Konichiwa~ this is my pet, Juju-Chan, well lets host this new questionnaire Mizaza has made today.

Me: Wait before that (clears throat) on to **DA RULLEZZZZZZZZZ!**

Ramomo: HEY! !

Me**: Eeeekkk….OAO'''**

Ok then the **one rule rule** is just that you all must give me **reviews** so that we can start if I don't have any review within Thursday well…the Fan fic will not start though the longer it **Takes** time for the reviews to be sent after the deadline of viewing it I will have to **delete this fan fic** 8D

Nikaka: no~ don't delete this poor FanFic before it is born to the world~ (crying)

So that's it we will be right back doing this Fan Fic if ya'll review **AND** since Nikaka is sobbing I will tell ya all that The first Character we will be reviewing is-**HICCUP**

**(SORRY IF IT'S NOT TOOTHLESS BUT I AM REVIEWING FROM THE TOP CHARACTER OF THE MOVIE)**

**Ok **Now please review peoples~


	2. Hiccup's Interview

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~ Now lets get to the Questioning~ Its already been a week right? Well at least there are reviews...here..so this questionnaire will continue~

**_First Contestant:-Hiccup!_**

(Reviews will be ranked at how interesting they are so..)

Rocky opens the door and Hiccup comes inside looking rather scared.

Me: What's wrong?

Hiccup: Nothing, its just that some how...I am in a questionnaire right?

Me: Yeah why?

Hiccup:...am I really that popular...?

Me:Yeah why?

Hiccup: Stop saying the same thing over again please...

Me: Why?

Hiccup:(Seat Drop)

Me:Ok ok...I m sorry just teasing you...ok now Hiccup are you ready to be Questioned? Or do I have to get Astrid here to calm you down? (smirk)

Hiccup: (Blush) I guess so...at least there is no fan girls in this Questionaire...

Me: The Fan Girls are out side. But don't worry I will not let Fan girls in...cause I don't like them...8D

Hiccup: You and me both...

Me::) Ok now time for the first Review from:-

Ramomo: (Typing) _Alana-kittychan_.(Hands the Review to me)

Me:(Ahem)

**OH Hiccup you and your Dragon are just soo cute don't ever Change your both great they way you are 3**

Hiccup: Ok...

**I just want to ask How can you deal with all that Horrible things you have to put up with before you got Toothless? I know I can't deal with that sort of things very well myself so it must be hard! *sends you hugs* **

Hiccup: ...o/O''''

**that just makes you so awesome that you found a way to get throught that!**

**~Alana**

Hiccup: Horrible Things? You mean all the burden I gave my father, the fact I almost destroyed the Village every time I went out of my hut, the fatigue of proving myself to my tribe that I am worthy of their orders, almost getting killed in my dragon training and stuff like that?

Me: That's lot of burden for you.

Hiccup: (Sign) As a matter of fact yes...it is...Ok..how do I get through all that is by patients and ignorance and determination. People will usually freak out by how much fatigue they must deal with but for me...I just used patients and thinking of Positivity when I made my father angry...and just tell the truth. I will mostly like to use ignorance in the fact of bee bullied in class. They are all anoying anyway..and all...and I even invent to try to gain trust in my peers even if I fail I just keep going...

Me: Oh I see...Don't give up! ok the net one is:-

Ramomo:_ DarkMagicianVampire_.

Me: Ok...

**Okay I got a question for Hiccup! What was the first thing that ran through your head when Toothless handed you the fish? (I know, not a very creative question, but oh well...)**

Hiccup:Well...I kinda feel Kind of gross out when he gave me the fish he swallowed but half on to my lap filled with saliva and the I thought that he was going to eat me when he look at me that close and watching those eyes never lie. But all that change and I have second thoughts when he gets back after he gave me the fish and he sits down like a human and stares...and later he gestured to eat it...I want to refyse but well...he a dragon..if I upset him surely he will kill me...

Me: That sounds logical...ok next is:-

Ramomo:_ Alice ._

**I got a question. Since Nobody seems to know, this is for you, Hiccup: How old are all you guys in the movie? It's seriously confusing! I heard seventeen, but you guys look way to young to be seventeen!**

Hiccup: Well...um...

Me: You mean You don't know how old re you?

Hiccup: (stares)

Me:O.O

Hiccup: Why would they want to know?

Me: Either Out of curiosity or want to know how old are you if you can be dated or just saying whether you are younger than them or what not...

Hiccup: Oh..I see..

Me: So...your answer?

Hiccup: well...you all know I am 11 in the books, a kid but in the movie I am more older...So you can think I am rather around a junior high schooler or High school...around 15 years of age..though...or more like 16...

Me: Heisshytotellhisage...

Hiccup:What is that?

Me:Oh nothing...So the last question is from:-

Ramomo:_ Keep-me-posted_.

Me: huh? keep you posted for what?

Ramomo: not me the name or pen name of the user...

Me: oh...I see...I am so sorry...

**Alright, questions for Hiccup! Let's see...can we ask more than one?**

Me: Of course The more the merrier~

**I'm going to, but if that's not allowed, Let me know next chapter,lol.**

Me: This is the 'next chapter' so here I tell ya, IT IS OK~!

**1. We all know you love Astrid, but was there ever a time you felt something towards Ruffnut? Even if just for a second? :p**

Hiccup: What?

Me: **1. We all know you love Astrid-**

Hiccup: I know! but what do they mean?

Me: Well...They think that do you ever felt anything toward Ruffnut when she says ''You're crazy...I like that..." or some other time...or every time you go to class...

Hiccup: I am not a two timer...

Me: Prehaps not...

Hiccup: What?

Me: Oh...Nothing...

Hiccup:...well...I only think of her as a friend...but Astrid(day dreaming of Astrid)

Me: EY LOVER BOY NO DAY DREAMING IN THIS QUESTIONNAIRE!

Hiccup: (Snaps out of Fantasy) oh sorry...I only love Astrid and no one more...Ruffnut at that time just kind of got a wierd crush on me...but I will still choose ASTRID!

Ramomo and Nikaka: AAAWWWWWWW~~~~~

Me: -.-'

Hiccup:...so...are we done?~/~

Me: No not yet just a few more...

Hiccup: ok...~/~

**2. Besides Toothless, who would you claim as your best friend?**

Hiccup: Besides?

Me: Either than they mean...

Hiccup: oh...

Me: So...?

Hiccup: Well...I..DON'T KNOW...Dad?, he is like my father...so...hmmm...Gobber?, he is my Teacher and I am his Apprentice...Snotlut...he is kinda a bully and my cousin...Ruffnut and Tuffnut...well..are just friends...Fishlegs too...well...I think Astrid is my other best friend...as well as being my girlfriend...

Ramomo and Nikaka: AAAWWWWWWW~~~~~

Me: Deja vu...

Hiccup:...-/-'

**3. [Lame, but I feel like asking it] How old are you ? I always thought 17, but a lot of people that write on here say you're 15.**

Hiccup:...Didn't I just answered that already?

Me: (Ahem) well...Mrs/Mr_ keep-me-posted_...Look at the former question by user _Alice W. Rabbit_...

**Haha, I feel kinda weird asking questions like this, but at the same time I'm interested to see how they get answered, so update soon! :D**

Me: Thank you...

Rocky showed Hiccup the way to escape the Fan girls outside.

Nikaka: _''Ok...The next week's contestant will be:__

_**TOOTHLESS!~~**''_

_**So please Review for the Kitty like Dragon~**_

Toothless: (Stares at the video camera with big eyes)

Nikaka and me: AAAAWWWWWW~~~~~

Ramomo:...

Bye bye~


	3. Toothless' Interview

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~ Now lets get to the Questioning~ Ah~ It already Thursday right?

**_Second Contestant:-Toothless!_**

(Reviews will be from the Newest to Oldest...)

Rocky came in with a bucket filled with Fishes with Toothless following close behind.

Fan girls Screaming Out side.

Me: Aw...Rocky made a new Friend...(Ignore the Fan Girls)

Rocky:Stare the 'You-re-the-one-who-want-me-to-do-this-stare'.

Me: **Eep!~ **O.O

Rocky: Hmph!

Me: Heh heh...-.-' Well many of the Reviews say how will Toothless Answer these Questions...well..I have an Idea...(Takes out Microphone)

Ramomo: What is that for?

Me: For translating the Kitty Dragon~

Ramomo: Huh...This looks like the invention that Phineas and Ferb made.

Me: That's because it is... I borrowed it to review Toothless (Hands the Microphone)

Toothless: _Is this really necessary? _

Me: Yeah for the reviews Toothy~

Toothless: _Stop calling me that..._

Me: Why?

Toothless: _Grr...at least this is nicer than those Girls outside...(Shivers as he looks outside)_

Me:Yeah it is...**I hate Fangirls**...Ok the First Reviewer will be:-

Ramomo: _DarkMagicianVampire._

Me: Ok...

**Lol! 'eyes that never lie'. Nice One! Okay, questions for Toothless: what do you see in Hiccup that marks him apart from all the other humans? What makes him special besides the fact that he fixed your tail, even though he was the one who originally broke it?**

Toothless:_Well...even if he breaks my tail but he Fixed it. For someone who Broke it he fixed it after he broke it. The Other Humans Are not like that...they don't really take responsibility for breaking a Dragon's Tail fin. They will literally let the Dragon Suffer. Once we broke our Tail Fin we will be flightless or cannot control our Flying and humans will take that advantage to kill us...but Hiccup don't do that he ease my suffering when he gave me a Fake Tail. He also gave me Fishes everyday..._

Me: That was Nice~

Toothless:_..I am not done yet..._

Me: Sorry..

Toothless:_..He is also caring...though...all the Humans are all ruff and well he's not. He even try to avoid making me angry...when He step on my drawing on the dirt, he quickly learns that I don't want him to step on it that he avoid step on it...that is kinda...unique..._

Me: That was so Nice~Ok the Second Review:-

Ramomo:_ MidnightheartXxX._

**I have some questions for toothless.. But uhm**

Me: What's wrong?

**First question- How can you answer these questions youre not human?**

Toothless:_ By this Microphone...by this Girl..._

Me: Heh Heh...:p

**2nd- How come you didnt kill Hiccup?**

Toothless: _How come?_

Me: Why they mean...

Toothless:_ I WAS going to kill him...but I hesitated._

Me: Why?

Toothless:_...I hesitated because he didn't kill me... usually the Human type I know of, kills Dragons but he didn't. So how come I will kill him while he didn't...that will be...not right...A life for a Life._

Me: Good Reason.

**And my last is "Why did you spit the fish out and want Hiccup to eat it? is that some sort of bonding thing you dragons do? **

Toothless:_ No,its not..._

Me: So?

Toothless: _He said...''I don't have anymore..'' so I though he want some and he loses his last one to feed me. So I let some of the fish in my stomach comes out to let him eat it. He gave me his last Fish and he loses it to give me so I give him._

Me:oh...that was Nice...and Fair Right?

Toothless:_ Yeah..._

**Well thats it! Update soon**

Me: Well...the next one is:-

Ramomo: _Alice W. Rabbit._

Me: Ahem...

**Hello again! This time for Toothless: Where are all the other Nightfuries? There has to be more of you guys, right? **

Me: Yeah...where are the rest of you guys?

Toothless: _Why should I tell?_

Me: C'mon...or go out to meet the Fan girls...

Toothless:_ Ok...ok...I am the only one in the movie right?...there are other Night furies ok? But well...the movie didn't let anyone see them except for me. _

Me: Where are they?

Toothless: _I don't know. I usually hunt on my own._

Me: Oh...The next review is:-

Ramomo: _keep-me-posted._

Me: Keh keh...

Ramomo: What?

Me:Nothing...

***Joining fan girl base outside* Thanks for answering my question[s],Hiccup! We all love you!**

Hiccup:...Ok...

Me:You are still here?

Hiccup: Yeah why? I can't escape the Fan Girls out side

Me: But didn't Rocky showed you the way?

Hiccup: They are too many..

***Ahem* Now...Toothless,yay! I'm not feeling very creative today, but let's see the questions I come up with:**

**1. Are you the only Night Fury around, or are there more of you out there? **

Toothless: _I answer that before..._

Me: Yeah...check the other Question by _Alice W. Rabbit._

**2. Does the harness type thing Hiccup made for you ever bother you? You're always wearing it, but I can't help feel that it probably gets itchy for you sometimes, something, lol.**

Toothless: _I don't wear it all the time...only when we are flying. _

Me: Is it itchy?

Toothless: _Not really...if it is, I will give a growl to him to stop putting it on..._

**3. If you could have your prosthetic tail be any color, which would you pick? **

Toothless: _Why would I pick?_

Me: I don't know...would you prefer Red with a skull?

Toothless:_ I don't know I did not think about it before..._

Me:Oh...

**4. Do you ever get jealous when Hiccup goes and spends time alone with Astrid?**

Toothless: _Why would I?they are dating aren't they?_

Me:..Yeah they are...

Toothless: _SO why would I get jealous?_

**Alright, I think I'm done, lol. Toothless is actually going to answer, right? :p**

Toothless: _I am answering now am I? you got a problem with that?(narrows eyes)_

**[BTW : Note to author , your last chapter was awesome! very funny. :D]**

Me: It is...Thank you...^^

Next is:-

Ramomo: _Alana-kitty-chan._

Me: Ok...Hiya Alana~

**Aw hiccup thank you you brave cutie you! ( and I must thank the writer for this fic too! For answering my Qs)**

Me:You are welcome~

**Ok Toothless frist up I'd like to let you know you and Hiccup are the greatist and**

**cutie dragon and rider teams ever! (and I should being as I'm a fan of the dragon storys so I've read and watch movies on a few good ones!)**

**ok now frist up what was it like for you when you 1st befriended Hiccup? **

Toothless:_ I don't know..._

Me: Huh? How come?

Toothless: _I don't_ know _ok...I think It is like ow you feel when you meet a new friend..._

**2nd do you sleep on Hiccup's bed at night now or sleep in his room at night while Hiccup's asleep? **

Toothless: _That. Why. Answer.?._

Me: Just answer...

Toothless: _If I sleep on his Bed...would that make the bed crushed? while I am heavy? Think Logicaly I am big and all...so I will be sleeping on the floor..._

Me: ...

Toothless:_ (Narrows eyes)_

Me: I am so sorry...The answer is unknown...

**Oh and while Hiccup was out of it did you have ant rouble with Hiccup's dad and the other vikings?**

Toothless: _They all are afraid of me aren't they the other vikings humans...still shouting "Night fury get down' even after the war, but somehow the Father of Hiccup...I don't really know for sure..._

**Anyway thankyou *sends you hugs***

**~Alana**

Toothless: _Get away...grrrrrr_

Me: ok the next reviewer is:-

Ramomo: _wakazimaru._

Me: Ok...

**Hi there overgrown kitty cat =D gotcha sum questions =]**

Toothless: _(narrows eyes growling)_

**1. why do you hate eels?(i mean.. they're tasty you know)**

Toothless: _I just despise them...all of the Dragon kind in the movie hates it...(hissing, looking at you..with the eel)_

Me: Yeah eels are disgusting...

**I also wants to know if hiccup is about to be married with astrid, what will you do?**

Toothless: _Why would I be jealous? I am happy for him to be married with the girl he likes...Isn't that what best friends do?_

Me: Yeah...Me, I want to find True Friends...in Reality too. I am a loner in reality...

Toothless:_ ...(_stares_)_

**Thanks! [Gives fish then scrathes under-chin]**

Toothless: _(Daze, the fish still in his mouth)_

Me:...Kee kee ok the next reviewer..is:-

Ramomo: _Takira S._

**My Questions for Toothless**

**1: How old are you? **

Toothless: _..._

Me: ...

Toothless: _W-what was that? (Blush)_

Me: Nothing.

Toothless: _The age of Dragons are long...our life expentuary is about million of years,ok...and I am not gonna tell my age ever..._

Me: Shytotellhisage...

Toothless: _(glare)_

**2: Are you male or female?**

Toothless: _Male of course...I am not Female...GOT THAT!_

Me: Yeah he is, cause every one called him, 'HIM' and if he is a girl... would girls freak out been called a boy? Well...he dosen't that means he is a male dragon Night Fury...

**3: Do you have a mate?**

Toothless: _No._

Me: Cause he is still young...

**4: What do you think of Toothcup? (Toothless/Hiccup smut)**

Toothless: _What the?_

Me: Yaoi Pairing...Meaning...same gender paring...which I hate...though

Toothless: _Why would I like it? Been paired with my best friend and Rider? Isn't that just wrong!_

Me: Yeah...

Toothless: _If you are paired with your same gender best friend would that be wrong and awkward?_

Me: Yeah...

**and**

**5: Why are your eyes not yellow!**

Toothless: _Maybe I am born With it...(Anger vein)_

Me: Ok,ok,ok...now, now...That's only a question...

Toothless: _Not Logical..._

Me:...Heh..-.-'

Ok the last one is:-

Ramomo: _XxMadMax593._

**Toothless have you ever thought you and Hiccup can be more than Friends? **

Toothless: _Enemies?_

Me: They mean Gay Couples...

Toothless: _(Anger vein) **No...** being his** friend** is more than enough...**ok**_

Me: (Nod) (Nod)

**This may sound weird but how old are you? like in dragon years and in human years. (like with dogs and humans)**

Toothless:_ You repeated it again...didn't you?_

Me: Not me...they just think of the same questions ok!

**Is it true that you can turn from dragon form to human form? I have heard alot of people say this but i would like to know from you.**

Toothless: _No..I don't ok. I don't know If I can or not...Understand?_

Me: Well...That's all _Phew~! Now that was a lot..._

Toothless: _I am Tired..._

Me: Ok...time to take a break...give me the Microphone Toothless.

Toothless:_...(gives the Microphone back)_

Me: Thank You.

Toothless:(Growls.../Welcome...)

Me: Oh my...I can't understand You though...but oh well...

Nikaka: _The Next Contestant would be:-_

**_Astrid!~~~_**

Review for the Strong Viking Girl!~

Ramomo: (Looks at the Fangirls outside of the window) They are still outside,** Hyper!**

Astrid: Didn't see that coming...

Hiccup: Astrid!(Blush a little)

Toothless: (Growls?/How she get here?)

Me: Hmm...the **Fan Girls**...are so many that she have no choice to get inside here...early...

Astrid: Huh?

Well...**Review for Hiccup's Girl Friend Peoples~**

**Bye Bye~**


	4. Astrid's Interview

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~ Now lets get to the Questioning~Thy must get ready!~

**_Second Contestant:-Astrid!_**

(Reviews will be from the Oldest to Newest ...)

Rocky came in with a large key. He places it on top of the Questioning Table.

Me: Hey Rocky...Don't get this big Key here! Give it to Mountain or China, If you can't carry it.

Rocky:...

Me:(Looks away) Ok now..You can see this entry is 1 day early right? Because I have to go to My Grandmother's house on Thursday..so..I have to do it early.^^

Ramomo:...I am tired...

Me: Hey! You're a male how come you don't get that kind off energy like me?

Ramomo:...(Stares)

Me: Ok...Now..this time is Astrid!

Astrid: (Sharpen her Ax)Yeah! What's up?

Me: Hey! no getting that Ax sharpen up, do it after the interview!

Astrid: um...I'm sorry?

Me: Ok..on with the reviews, The first is:-

Ramomo:..._iwelcomeWishes._

Me: Ok! Hi new comer!

**hey i love your interviews!very entertaining!**

Me: Why...Thank you~^^

**ok my question for Astrid is, are you truly in love with Hiccup? ('cause i think you are, we all saw that kiss!don't deny it) and why ...or why not?**

Me: Hey that's an easy question!

Astrid: I hate him..first..then he became my friend..and then friendship turns to love...Isn't that simple?

Me: Oh...yeah...And she even Kissed him? That mean she really do likes him..in the end...

**p.s i love you!you're 1 of my all time favorite characters EVER! :)**

Astrid: Thanks? I guess...

Me: -.-'

Astrid: What?

Me:Oh Nothing...The next one is:-

Ramomo:_ Alana-kittychan_

**Thanks again to the author!**

Me: You're Welcome!~

**and Thank you Toothless =D Sorry didn't know you didn't like being hug by random fangirls so here's a Huge fish to make up for it!**

Toothless: (Grabs Fish, Fast) (Munching)

Me: Um...Toothy...

Toothless: (Growl.../_Don't call me that_...)

Me: Eh? Seems like..I don't know what you are saying...

**Oh thanks to Hiccup too lol**

Hiccup:..Welcome...I guess..

**So Astrid How it feel to you that your a character that only lives in the movie but not in the books?**

Astrid: Nothing much...I don't know...I only appears in the Movie not the Books..but..I am ok with that..

**And I'd also think your days may be numbers for they are planing to make anther How to train your Dragon movie they may end up putting in Camarcazi and her Mood Dragon Stormfly (and after reading the books they seem to be hinting something between Hiccup and the Bog-bogerlar Hair as well that in the Books Toothless seems to have a thing for Camarcazi's Dragon StromFly)**

Astrid: Ok...Probaly they will make a sequal You don't know what the future holds do you? and If Camicazi enters...That will kinda disturb me...

Hiccup: Astrid, I already said that I am not a Two Timer...

Me:..and Toothy likes StormyFly? cool!~

Toothless: (Growls Grr.../_In the Books and stop calling me that...)_

Astrid: In the Future, just look and see...

**Not to say I don't think you and Hiccup are not cute couple in your own right it just seem like well it's a bit forced and you where kind of really mean to him when he stared to get good in Dragon Training... I mean it seems you guys need to work at your relationship more or something because from what I've seen in the movie it looks like there's something missing there ^^;**

Astrid: What? I don't get it...

Me: They mean...Are you really in love with Hiccup?

Astrid: Yeah? Why?

Me: They mean are you really really? I mean there is something that **IS **missing..there...like it's not true love...

Astrid: We are **Vikings.**...what exactly do ya expect?

Me:..hmmm good point...

**and I'd can't help there's more to Hiccup's relations with Camercazi than with you *hides* Please don't hide me but really alot fans thinks simerler to me on this after seeing the movie!**

Astrid: Probaly, because that the Author of the Book is a **woman**...and the Filmmaker of the movie is a **Man**?(Anger and jealous vein)

Me: Actually **Mens**...cause there are two filmmakers..

Astrid: (glares)...

Me: **Eep!~**O.o'  
**Oh and Hey to the Author again.. where are you from? I wouldn't mind being your friend being us you took the trouble to come look at my gallery on DA Anyway I got to go feed my cats they is mewing for artention and food **

Me: Oh...Hey Alana..and...Um...I am from far away in um..Brunei ,the neighbour of Malaytsia, on tghe Island of Borneo...I know you are in DA..and Go have some fun feeding your Cats and Kittens ...^^

**This is Alana from Down under over and out!**

Me: Ok the next reviewer is:-

Ramomo: _wakazimaru._

Me: Hi there again!

**Thx to author & toothy to answer my Question...**

Toothless:(Growls!/_Stop calling me that!_)

Me: You're Welcome!~Well..actually I pick all questions for a character and I often look at how much the reviews are and so..now..there are about 6 reviews for Hiccup, 10 reviews for Toothless and 6 for Astrid...so that makes Toothless the more popular...

Hiccup: Well..That is..statisfactory..at least my buddy is popular...

**Now the question...**

first.. a "duuhh" Question... You're dating with hiccup rite?

Astrid: Yeah? I kissed him in the end right? so does that mean that I am noe his girlfriend? that makes sence does it?

Me: Yeah..I does -.-****

2. You're the one whos trying get close to hiccup or Hiccup is?

Astrid: Him..not me..He always try to flirt with me..I notice. I think. Before I like him, he was just a Wimpy kid for me...nothing else...but a loser.****

3. What do you think about toothless?

Astrid: Well..(Looks at Toothless)

Toothless: (Growl?/_What?)_

Astrid: He is ok...First I just thought of killing him..but then...began to think that he is amazing...when he gives me and Hiccup a gentle ride.****

Last... Any comment on the Romantic Flight scene?

Astrid: I am not sure...I think that Is the time.. I began to befriend Hiccup and His Dragon, Toothless.****

Thx btw! [Gives axe in Heart Shape]

Astrid: uh...uh huh..Thanks..(Puts Ax beside Her own)

Me:The next is:-

Ramomo: _Takira S._

Me: Hi again!

**Haha, sorry for that Toothless! Love you!**

Toothless: (Growl.../_It's Ok..._)

**Questions for Astrid**

**1: Why didn't you bully Hiccup with the others (you know, prior to the whole 'training a night fury' thing)**

Astrid: I am just to lazy...He is a loser by the way..I couldn't care less..and now..he is my Boyfriend...so..

**2: How long have you been using that ax?**

Astrid: For as long as I can remember..

**3: If you could have ANY dragon from the manual-thingie which one would it be and why?**

Astrid: What Manual?

Me: (Picks up Manual and hands it over to Astrid)

Astrid: Oh this...I I don't know..which one cause I never read it...

Me:(Collapse)

Astrid: Are you..ok?

Me:(Gets up to chair) Yeah..I am fine..

**4: What do you want to do to the (deleted for content) who pair you with Ruffnut?**

Me:Lesbian pairing so **Hate it**!

Astrid: I would Crush their puny heads with my ax and my new one and I am refering to the Heart shapped one and put their head on a stick...Even we Vikings don't have that twisted imagening..

**5: Are you older than or younger than Hiccup?**

Astrid: Which?

Me: Well are you? Older or Younger?

Astrid:...

Me:_Sign..._...

Toothless: (Growl!/_I heard that!_)

**6: What's your opinion on traditional viking marriages (y'know, with the whole consummating in front of half the village thing?)**

Astrid: Is it alittle bit too early to think about marriages? I am still a teen you know..

Me: Oh grow up!

Astrid: Said the person who is much more younger than me...

Me:**Hey!**

**That's all! Love you to! *huggles and then runs outside to join the fangirl mob***

Astrid: Ok that's weird...

Me:(stares at the Fan girls...)Ok..noe the next is:-

Ramomo: _MidnightheartXxX._

Me: Hmm...Do you reviewed before?

**Heyy, Heyy I have some questions (Wow, I just stated a obvious thing :p) Anyway.. **

Me:Yeah...uh..huh -.-'

**You were kinda mean.. at the beginning or were you just jealous when hiccup started actually being.. erm.. good?**

Astrid: Yeah...I am mean in the beginning.. and I am Jealous when he gets better..I am the one who supposed to be the best in the class...and someone who is well known as a loser in class made the highest of the class...dosen't make you mad? as in angry?

Me: Good Point..

**And are what were youre thoughts when you thoughts when you were riding on toothless and what were thoughts when you thought hiccup was dead, do you think you wouldve cried if he did die?**

Astrid: Hm...When I ride on Toothless..It was like nothing I have ever seen..like we are vikings right? when ever have we ever experience flying? We only experience the sea...ridding..on ships...and When Hiccup, when I thought he died...I almost cried...hey! Isn't reasonable that a person you love persumaly died? don't you cry too?

**And last**

**Are you guys gonna get married eventually? ^_^**

Astrid: Hey I said...I am too young to think about that now...and that's a repeated question...

**Update soon!**

Me: Ok The last Reviewer is:-

Ramomo:keep-me-posted.

Me: Hee hee..

Ramomo:You did **that **again...

Me: yeah...why?

Ramomo: Nothing..._sign..._

**Yeah, we're not gonna let Hiccup go. Ever.**

Hiccup: why?...I need to go to the Bathroom now...

Me: No worries...Here is there is a Bathroom here. Rocky show Hiccup where is the Bathroom is...

Rocky: (Rolls eyes)Alright...(Shows Hiccup the way)

Hiccup went to the bathroom,Flushes after 1 minute and Fangirls screams

Me: **(Glares)**

Fan Girls: (Shivers)...

**:P And Toothless, nicely done! Bit of an attitude to some of the questions.. *Cough* But we love ya!**

Toothless: (Growls Grrr.../_I am having a bad mood that day.._)_._

**Anyways-Astrid, hello! Here's my questions:**

**1. What other words, besides "amazing", would you use to describe your first dragon flight [with Hiccup and Toothless]?**

Astrid: Stunning?

Me:Good one!~

**2. Does your [Deadly] Nadder have a name?**

Astrid: Name? I haven't name him...

Me: Oh..yeah...?

Astrid: What?

Me: Nothing...

**3. A fellow fan once pointed out to me, that before you found out about Hiccup's secret and everything, while all the other viking teens laughed at Hiccup, you never did. Why is that?**

Astrid: I am bored? I am lazy? Pick your pick! I am way too popular to bully him...and Viking who have high standards should not talk with the lame low standards...they will infect you..

Hiccup: Hey..That hurts...

Astrid: Hey..They want an answer...

Hiccup: oh.../

**4. What is the purpose of the spikes on your skirt?**

Astrid: They are decorations...why? you think they are for a purpose? hmm...yeah that will be good...Maybe I'll think about it...

**5. If Hiccup asked you to marry him right now, what would you say! *Wide eyes; fan girls giggle and swoon from all around***

Astrid and Hiccup: /'''' **WE WILL NOT DO THAT NOW!wE ARE TOO YOUNG FOR IT!**

You: Eh~~~(Dizzy)

Me: There..there...at least they are blushing now...8D

Astrid and Hiccup: :'(

Me:..Heh heh..

**Lovin' this story/game. Alright, I'm out! :] *Waves***

Me: Ok..now that's done the final review here..

Nikaka: _Now..the-_

Astrid: That was a **RELIEF!**

Me: Hey(Pokes witha stick) don't say that...you are being rude here!

Nikaka: _Ahem...Now..the next contestant will be:-_

_**Snotlut!**_

So review for the Bully and cousin of Hiccup!

Snotlut: Hey wazzup?

Hiccup: Snotlut what are you doing here?

Snotlut: those girls are cowaring me..that I can hardly breathe...

Me: Don't tell...me ..the Fan girls increased?

Snotlut: I guess...

Me: OAO'' **NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~~~~~~~~~~~**

Snotlut: ok..(inches away)

Nikaka: Oh..my..look at the ratio..the last time the Fan girls are at 30% now...it was in 80%..

Me:(Banging head at Table)

_Tok tok tok tok..._

Everyone(except for Rocky): -.-''''''''''

Ramomo: Ok..see ya soon...(waves)


	5. Snotlut's Interview

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~ Now lets get to the Questioning~This late made eh?~I made some of it on Wednesday but couldn't finish it...now it is late and it is Friday...but I just do it...

**_Second Contestant:-Snotlut!_**

(Reviews will be from the Alphabetical Order!...)

Rocky cames in the Room and was Huffing and Puffing~

Me: My my...what's wrong?

Rocky...Fan...Girls...Deco...me...

Me: Deco?

Rocky: (Turns around)(Rocky was wearing a bow that's color Pink and a puffy dress with Starwberries and he is wearing Makeup!)...

Me:O.o''''''

Nikaka: Awww...How Cute!~~

Ramomo:(Glare)

Hiccup: Hah?

Snotlut: That is so wrong man...

Me: You don't say...

Nikaka: Hee hee

Me: Ok let's get to the Questioning...First is:-

Ramomo:_Alana-kittychan._

**Wow the Fangirls are that many now? **

**Heh you should see how many the Anime/Manga/comic Hetalia Axis Powers has I think they'd match with how many How to train your Dragon Movie has lol**

Me: Hetalia Axis? I don't Know that...O_O

**Hey again to the Auther, Hiccup and Toothless! (gives Toothless anther Fish, and hands Hiccup ather Sketch book with some art stuff to use to sketch in it) **

Me: Hi!

Toothless: (Growl/_Thanks)_

Hiccup: Oh wow gee Thanks...

**and thanks you Astrid! (and thanks for not hurting me ^^) **

Astrid: You're Welcome...I think...

**So Hey Snotlut (is that how you spell his name forgive if it isn't I'm not a good speller ^^; )**

Me: Me either...I often write too fast and misspell them like some of my other Fanfics...type too fast and misspell them...-.-'

**I think I like the Movie you a little better the book you (for one the book you is alot meaner to hiccup even after he save everyone in the trip from a big dragon)**

Snotlut: Oh...I see so that means I'm hot in this version?

Me: Hot? Yeah right...

Snotlut: :[

Me:...and I don't know about the trip of Big Dragon..in Book because I don't have the book...

Snotlut: What a Pity...

Me:(Glare)

**So what it like Being Hiccup's Cos after the Killd the Rea death (that huge dragon that hiccup lost his leg too, that what the Art book from the movie called that thing) **

Snotlut: I don't Know...

Me: Why?

Snotlut: I guess I acknowledge him as a cos?

Me: short for Cousin...

Snotlut: oh...

**Oh and are you and Ruffnut dating or is it Fishlegs and Ruffnut dating just want to know after all the fics I've seen so far of those pairings!**

Snotlut: What?

Me: Pairings...of you like SNOTLUTXRUFFNUT also... Instead of that, FISHLEGSXRUFFNUT.

Snotlut:Hey aren't those just fan Pairings? Not from the Movie?

Me: By Fan Girls...:(

Snotlut: Yeah by them...it is not real...if you want to know you should check out next Movie..!

**(wow your home is neer Australia my home awesome! is it nice there? wait your younger than the How to train your Dragon Viking teens? heh I'm older than them even through I don't act or look my age much, heh if I was a viking I'd be a bit like Hiccup (that why I like him so much lol But don't worry Hiccup I am not like the other fangirls who all seem to what to become your girlfriend I'd rather be your friend *that and I've a rule not to date guys younger than myself and seem to have girlfriends* (that and I hate marysues *shivers* evil things you think they'd be happy with the anime and cartoons they seem to hang around but no they end up everywhere yuck! heck they now come in dragon form as well all those Marysue dragon that out of nowhere have Toothless fall for them is getting out of hand! I don't mind OC in storys just can't stand that when they fall for the main characters and start a relationship with them =-=)**

Me: What? You're in Australia?

Ramomo: That's what she written right?

Me:...Yeah...and also well...I also have an OC in one of my HTTYD Fanfics anf her name is Flare and somehow she in the future is paired with Toothy...but like this is my Story...and my prediction of the future movie and also adding my older Ocs in 1 year ago...

**Anyway this is Alana over and Out!**

**P.S. the cats say hi lol**

Me: Hi Kitties!~^^Ok next is...

Ramomo: _keep-me-posted._

Me: Heh...

Ramomo: You did that again!~~

Me: Sorry...

***Thanks HIJAMIYA's grandma for the early update***

_Me: Heh heh...;)_

**Was I really the last reviewer on Astrid's? Darn. Anyways, haha, Snotlout's got a bigger fan base than Hiccup? Not possible, dude! :P *Fan girls chant Hiccup's name***

Hiccup: (shivers)O.O''''

**Okay, so Lout's up, eh? He might be harder to think up questions for, 'cuz he's one of the side characters [*Snotlout glares*], but I can always try! :] Questions:**

**1. Are you and Hiccup actually cousins? I mean, I know you are in the books, but it doesn't seem like you are in the movie.**

Snotlut: Hmm...probaly..because we don't act like it, not showing..

**2. Who is your best friend? [Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Hiccup]**

Snotlut: Do I have to choose?

Me: I think so, If ya want ta..

Snotlut: No comment...

Me: Wha?

Snotlut: =.=

**3. Did you get to choose the Monsterous Nightmare as your dragon to ride to Dragon Isle, or were you just stuck with her? :P**

Snotlut: I guess I am stuck with her...

Monsterous Nightmare: (Glare) (Growl/_Ungrateful_)

**4. Are you jealous that in the end, Hiccup got the girl [Astrid], and you didn't?**

Snotlut: Of course...wouldn't you all be jealous if someone stole the one you love and have a crush on?

Me: Calm down...

**Wow, I actually managed to get some questions. Not very good ones, but who's complaining...besides Snotlout. :P See you soon!**

Snotlut: Yeah...se you have happy days withthe one you love...

Me: _sign..._Next we have...

Ramomo:_MeloDenesa._

**hi people! sorry i never reviewed the last few chapters. i really wanted to, but i was too busy trying to make a jet-pack out of soda bottles, carbonated water, fizzy vitaminC tablets and duck-tape. it exploded and destroyed a nearby fish pond,**

Me: Eh? Destroy a fish pond?

Ramomo: She make... a Jet-pack?

**so yeah...(throws Toothless a bag of fish) try it, its rich in vitaminC.**

Toothless: (Growls/_Thanks) _(Munching and Chewing)

**anyways... Snotlout, hi!**

Snotlut: Hi...

**i borrowed 'the art of dreamworks how to train your dragon' book from the library, and it has a picture of you drawn as a girl. reactions?**

Snot lut:...(Blinks)...

Me: That is his **LONG** Reaction...

**yep, thats all i , i take this oppitunity to avertize my new "CRAZED FANGIRL REPELLENT SPRAY" works on crazed fangirls. Only $9.99! GST not included. Terms and conditions apply****

Me: Cool...A Fangirl Spray...

Fangirls: ?

Me: :)

Fangirls: (Shivers)

****yea, i'm actually a fangirl, not a CRAZED fangirl, so the spray does'nt affect me XD**

Me: I am also one...but I do not make them twisted...and am not that crazy as to do Gay Pairings of a character or Lesbian Pairings...that is so gross... and try to not make them wear the opposite Gender's clothes..while sometimes I did do it..but only sometimes...Ok next is:-

Ramomo:_Mewtwelve._

Me: Ok..it's a long one..

**Aloha,amigos!Yes,I am fully aware that I mixed two languages together,give a shapeshifter girl a .I do so apologize if I repeat any questions but I can't read other people's minds unless I can see them.**

Me: That's true...and it is ok...

**So Snoutlout, why are you so mean to Hiccup in the movie? Are you A)jealous B)being bullied by someone else, like an older sibling or a bad parent or C)just to feeble-minded to think of anything else to do? Please explain why.**

Snotlut: I think it is close to C...

Me: Why?

Snotlut: Well...I kinda have nothing to do except traning and empressing Astrid...

Me: Oh...

**Oh, and Hiccup, I noticed that you were kind of upset with being different,but you shouldn't be. You should be proud to different, or at least thankful.**

Hiccup: It is because everyone is normal and...**I** feel like '**The Odd one out'**...

**I thank my lucky stars that I'm not your average every-day sheeple.(glances at fangirls and shudders)Maybe you ought to give Toothless this (hands Hiccup a translator collar)I invented that so my cat could talk to other people, but Toothless can have it, since you humans can't understand him(I can just fine though).**

Toothless: (Growls.../ _Heh...)_

_Hiccup: _Well..Thank you..I think but I don't think Toothless likes it...

Toothless: (Grr Growls/_ Oh You think so)_

** Oh, can I ask Toothless a couple of questions( I got here late, as always :/ ) Okay here goes:why exactly are you mean to Astrid? Don't you think that might hurt Hiccup's feelings? Don't think I'm taking sides,though, cuz I'm not. I just wanna know.**

Snotlut: Is it my Interview?

Me: She/He is a late at setting her reviews...and this is an exception..so Toothy tell them..oh..(Whispers to Rocky)

Rocky:...

Toothless: ?

Rocky tip-toed at Toothless' back and hops on top of him and grabing Hiccup's new Translator Collar and put's it on Toothless.

Toothless:_ Hey!_

Rocky:...

Toothless: _Grrr.._

Me: Answer Please..

Toothless: _Fine...I am aware of her...she looks like she is endangering Hiccup when I first saw her..and I had no Idea he likes Her until the end..._

**Oh, and also, why are you growling at everyone? Anger issues?(I really can't talk,though...) (shape-shifts into a wolf/dragon/puma and hisses at the anger-management dude who was stalking her)****Anger-Managment Dude:AHHHHHH!MOMMY!(runs for his life)Awww darn it! I'm STILL having trouble shifting!**

Me:...I think you just transformed into a Chimera...-.-''

Toothless:_ I would do what any cat would when they see strangers...don't you feel aware of Starngers when you meet them? you just stare at them do ya?_

**Anyway, I think you're cool,Toothless(No I'm NOT a fangirl, you can put away the incinerator now, sheesh). Here take this( grins evilly while handing Toothless a dragon sized cup of coffee with energy drink and extra sugar mixed in)**

Me: Eh?

Ramomo: Huh?

Nikaka: ?

Hiccup: That's huge...

Astrid: Yeah.

Snotlut: o.o

Me: This is bad...

** You guys better take cover (scratches Toothless under the chin and morphs into a cheetah and sprints for the nearest bunker)**

Everyone(Except Toothless who is daze): (Hides after You)

**P.S. keep up the good work on the story! Update soon,but don't rush yourself!MEOW(I like to say random stuff every now and then XD)WOW I JUST NOTICED HOW LONG THIS REVIEW IS!...sorry for shouting...um, bye...I guess...(this is awkward)**

Me:...This is more...Why am I smelling your armpit?

Snotlut:..opps sorry..

Astrid: -.-'' You needed Deodorant..

Rocky:(Wakes Toothless with Water and put the mug away)

Me: ok next is..

Ramomo: (Gets back to his computer) _MidnightheartXxX._

**Oh yeah I am a repeated reviewer! Oh and I love you story!**

Me: Thank you...

**Anyways.. Here's some questions for Snotlut**

**Why were you mean to Hiccup, I mean havent you heard of family love?**

Snotlut: Oh...sometimes don't you argue or even bully or don't get along with you Cousin?

Me: Not all Family Relative Relations are Stable..

**Are you proud to call Hiccup your cousin?**

Snotlut: Kinda...

Hiccup: What is that suposed to mean?

Snotlut: Well **you** are the Chief of the Viking Tribes son...and I am his nephew...isn't that is why...

**How come you kept bothering Astrid when she rejected you over and over again?**

Snotlut: 4 Words...I-NEVER-GIVE-UP!

**Thats it. I wonder who will be on after Snotlout..**

**Update soon!**

Me: You'll see after this Interview...Next on is..

Ramomo: _SHARPIE addict._

Me: New Reviewer again!

**HA I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO BE SNOTLOUT! Ok, my question is… what would you do if someone gave you a DVD?****especially since you don't even have a DVD player...**

Snotlut: What is this?

Me: They do not know how to use it cause they have never seen it.. they are in the Olden Times and DVDs are at the Modern Times..

** And do you feel any animosity towards hiccup because of his relationship with Astrid? **

Snotlut: Yeah...He stole my girl...

**Lastly, SHOUTOUT TO TOOTHLESS! *gives fish* I'm with him on the Eel thing.**

Toothless: _Great another eel lover..._(Eats Fish)

Me: Ok..the 7th Reviewer is...

Ramomo: _Takira S.._

***beating half the other fangirls (and fanboys) to death with a dead fish* BACK! BACK I SAY!**

Fangirls: kYYAAAYAYYAYAYAYAH...

Me: (Sparkle Eyes) Hah ha...Now be gone Darn Fangirls!~~~~~

**Anywho!**

**Just one question for Mr. Jerkity-Jerkface.**

Snot lut: You're the Jerk here...

**Why the **** are you such a jerkity-jerkface son-of-a-wailing-poxy-banshee?**

Me: He...I don't like Bad Words...

Ramomo: You just said one just now...

Me: It is an Exception...for those Fangirls...

Snotlut: I cannot say...I already answered that...

**That is all to you.**

**to the author, I'm gonna guess English isn't your first language... or if it is that you don't proof read your stuffs.**

Me: Heh..It is my second one...My language is my first...

**Also, way back when... people usually got married pretty young... 12-16 was a fairly normal age for marriages back then... especially since people didn't really live as long and 60 was considered ancient. Sooo... yeah... love your questionnaire! continue please!**

Me: I know that...But now I consider People to get married in their early 20...cause when get married early don't they have to find a job? considering they drop out of school and don't get results of on how you done in University and all and how are you gonna get a job when you are still young...Ok and Thank you and Next...

Ramomo: _wakazimaru._

**Thx Astrid & Author! [Gives flower to astrid, Ipod to Hiccup, Fish to Toothless]**

Me: You're Welcome and my...many people are generous huh?

Astrid: Thanks...

Hiccup: What is it?

Toothless: _Thanks..._(Muching)

**Onto snotlout *ahem***

** chance of still trying to get astrid? "Watch out, Hiccup! Possible Love rival!"**

Snotlut:...hmmmnow there's a thought!

Hiccup: Hey!

Toothless: _Don't you dare hurt him..._(Glares)

** being such a Jerk? I mean.. you could be a REAL nice guy if you wanted to.**

Snotlut: I am.

Me: On the inside...

Snotlut: T_T

**Last.. If Astrid still rejected you... Any Other Possible Lover? "If so...GO GET HER"**

Snotlut: Probaly in the future...

Me: Ok next, our 9th and final reviewer!...

Ramomo: _Sheesh..XxMadMax593._

**sorry i did not have any questions for Astrid. for me she was not that interesting. ok now for some questions for Snotlut.**

Me: Heh heh...

Astrid: Excuse me?

Me: ...Hehhehehehehhehehehhe

Astrid: T,T

** to you bully hiccup? i mean he is your cousin.**

Snotlut: Hey..I answer that already..

**2.(well this is what i think) why do you act like a hard butt( can't say the other word for butt)**

Me: Hut? Lut? Snotlut? (Points at Snotlut)

Snotlut: :( I answer **that** already too...

** can you be related to Hiccup, you look nothing a like?**

Me: Yeah...

Snotlut: Hey not all relatives of yours can be the same as you am I correct?

Me: Yeah...

**Toothless i love you. Hiccup you are the best, Astrid... i'll think of something to say.**

Astrid: T,T

Hiccup: Thanks..

Toothless: _..._

**ok last question.**

** you found Toothless and not Hiccup would you have killed him? **

Me: I don't think he would...or do he would?

Snotlut: What?

ME: Oh nothing...

Snotlut: I don't know...cause there is no alternate side of the movie...

Me: I wish there is not the movie is just fine...

**and to the auther you are doing a really good job with this story or interview. what ever it is. bye *runs over and gives Toothless a hug***

Toothless: _Let go..._

Me: You're Welcome...and Toothy be calm...

Toothless: _I told you a lot of times to **stop calling me that!**_

Me: **Eep! **Ok...That is the last reviewer of Snotlut...everybody

Nikaka: _Next Week's Contestant is:-_

**_Tuffnut and Ruffnut!_**

Me: I figured..since they are twins and all so I let their Interview will be the same...so Review both or one..any way you all like it.

Hiccup: Um...Is there any food...Since I've been watching Toothless eating and all and I kinda want food as well

Me: Food? Hmm..

Sorara: Here...

Me: Oh thank you..Hiccup here...

Hiccup: What is this?

Me: It is Cake...

Hiccup: and who is that...

Me: O_O'''(Turns around)...

Sorara:^^

Me: Sorara? What are you doing here?

Sorara: I just happened to be here...I don't know...

Me: You better get back to Sakura and Oceanmomo...

Sorara: OK...

Me: That is my Original Character...

Hiccup: Oh..and also this Sakura nad Ocean...

Me: Oceanmomo yeah...

Ruffnut: Woah...(came in crashing through the back window)

Me: O.O'''

Astrid: Ruff!

Tuffnut: (came crashing through the same Window and Landed on top of Ruff)

Me: Thay Multiplied huh?

Tuffnut and Ruffnut: **Yeah!**

Me: OAO...**THE AGONY!~~~**

Nikaka: Reviews for:-

Hiccup:- 6

Toothless:- 10

Astrid:-6

Snotlut:- 9

Popular:-Toothless(Currently)

Tie:-Hiccup and Astrid(Currently)

The Numbers are varied and the Popular and tie characters will be changed in the future...

Ramomo: Review and Read other stories By HIJAMIYA

**Bye Bye**


	6. Tuffnut and Ruffnut Interview Part 1

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~ Now lets get to the Questioning~Finally off of my Hiatus~ On to it!~Part 1.

**_Second Contestant:-Tuffnut and Ruffnut.  
_**

(Reviews will be a Random pick)

(I can't think of anything else~^^')

There is silence in the room...

Rocky stares...

I stare...

Rocky is staring at Alexia(My new character)

...

Me: Ok...that was...a nice introduction...ok many or some said that this Questionnaire will be long so..I'll devide them to two Chapters...the 2nd will be up after I post this one...

Ramomo: I see...

Tuffnut: Oh~ We are popular aren't we?

Me: Maybe...

Tuffnut: Huh?

Me: Oh nothing...

Ruffnut: Huh...It is like you'd say in two interviews, how and why? Do you just split the chapter or something...

Me: Just see...it is only for this Fan fic...

Hiccup: So where are they going to be sitting? I mean there is only one seat...

Me: Well, I get another chair...(Idiot...)

Ramomo: You are slacking aren't you?

Me: ...Glare...

Ramomo: _sign~_

Me: Ok the first Random pick is (shaking a box that has the reviews)

Ramomo:(Gets from the Box) _Takira S._

**WHOO! Plenty o questions for the twins! Also, sorry bout cussing earlier. At least it's censurable.**

Me: Huh? I don't know that...but it is ok..

**Anywho, I'm gonna break this into 3 sections.**

Ramomo: Good resolution...

**Section 1 (For Ruffnut)**

**1: What do you think of your brothers hair?**

Ruffnut: Huh? What his hair...

Me: Yeah...His hairdo..

Tuffnut: What's wrong with my hair?

Ruffnut: Yeah what's wrong with your hair?

Me: ...

**2: Take a look at this (.net/fs70/f/2010/101/0/3/Honest_Mistake_HTTYD_by_) and tell me what you think?**

Me: I am sorry when I tried to look at it there is only error...

Ruffnut: Thanks for that...

Me:** HEY!**

**3: So are you and Astrid best friends or what?**

Astrid: What?

Ruffnut: I don't know...if you wanna know wait..

Me: Why wait?

Ruffnut: Wait for the future Movie a squeal of the first movie...

Me: Oh I see...If you aren't Bffs?

Ruffnut: Then the answer is no...

Me: If yes?

Ruffnut: then the answer is yes..._sheesh~_

**4: Take a look at this (.net/fs71/f/2010/173/0/d/HTTYD_Five_and_One_by_) and tell me what you think.**

Ruffnut: There is nothing...

Ramomo:(Ahem) We are sorry. There is no picture for the above link...

**5: What's your favorite weapon?**

Ruffnut: Hm...I think it is An axe? or some other...I don't know all the weapons..

**6: What's your opinion on sexism?**

Ruffnut: What is that?

Me: ...

Ramomo: (Ahem)(said the meaning)

Me: OAO'''''''''''''''

Ruffnut: ...It is ...um...something you...uh...do when you come of..age ...after marriage...(Blushing)

**7: Care to give us a demonstration that you're better than your brother? Perhaps use the fangirls as targets?**

Ruffnut: Now that's better!

Tuffnut: Oh yeah?

Ruffnut: YEAH!

Me: Oh goody~ I get to see those Fangirls crushed!

Fangirls: (Noisy)

Me:**(Glare)**

Fangirls: **(Shivers)**

Ruffnut: (Grabs Astrid's Heart shaped Axe)

Astrid: Huh?

Ruffnut: (Gets out from the window and swings the axe and the fangirls move away,only 50 perent runs away some stays at the side)

Me: Here is the result...and too bad only 50%? there are about 10,000%...

Tuffnut: Hah!

Ruffnut: Heh...

***hugs Ruffnut hard enough to crack her spine, bounces away***

Ruffnut: Owwww...Why you...

**Section 2 (For Tuffnut)**

**1: Why do you keep your hair long?**

Tuffnut: Really? Is it that long?

Me: Yeah...

Tuffnut: I like it?

Me: Good answer...V U V

**2: Do you WANT to look like a girl?**

Tuffnut: No...

**3: What would you do if someone hurt your sister?**

Tuffnut: Go with the flow...

Me: What?

Tuffnut: I jerk her more?

Me: Isn't that rude?

Tuffnut: huh...

**4: Did you have a crush on Astrid as well?**

Tuffnut: What?

Me: (Ahem)**4: Did you have a crush-**

Tuffnut: I know...Darn it.

Me: Hey no baddy words...

Tuffnut: You said it too..

Me: It is an exception!

Tuffnut: The answer is N-O No!

**5: Care to show us your prowess? On the fools that have you knock up your sister in their retarded fanfictions perhaps?**

Tuffnut: One word, ...

Me: That is no word...

***hugs Tuffnut hard enough to crack his spine, bounces away***

Tuffnut: Owwwww...

**Section 3 (For both)**

**1: Do you two share a bedroom? *breaks a few heads when people take the question wrong***

Ruffnut and Tuffnut: Why should we tell you?

Me: Because I said so...

Ruffnut and Tuffnut: Why?

Me: ...

**2: Were you guys as bad as Snotlout about bullying Hiccup?**

Ruffnut: What? We are badder!

Tuffnut: Yeah!

Snotlut: Hey I am better!

They fight...

Me:...Jerks...they all like bullying Hiccup..

Hiccup:That's mean...

**3: What did you name your dragon and why?**

Tuffnut: Huh?

Ruffnut: Our Ripple backs?

Me: Not your Back...

Ruffnut:...Hideous Ripple back?

Me: hmmmm...Iguessthattheyhaven'tnamedim...orher...

**4: Do you feel a little unloved since few people pay much attention to anything besides your tendency to start fighting each other?**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut: What kinda question is that?

Me: Answert it!

Tuffnut: Kinda..

Ruffnut: Sort off...

**5: Which one of you is older?**

Tuffnut: I am the older one...isn't it obvious?

Ruffnut: No I am the older one...you are the tiny Baby brother!

They Fight

Toothless: _Deja vu..._

**6: Have you guys ever done a position swap? (spending the day as each other)**

Tuffnut: Nope, why will I become a girly girl?

Ruffnut: and why would I become a boy boy?

They fight

***hugs both twins in a group bear hug* luff you guys!**

Me: Ha ha ha...

**To the author - Sorry this was so long... I'll go cull some fangirls to thin out the herd in repentance for it being so long. *grabs the 2 flame throwers, 3 bazooka and 20-odd blades and charges into the fangirl horde***

Fangirls: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~**

Me: Hah, now the next one is...

Ramomo:(Rolls) _keep-me-posted._

Me: Heh...

Ramomo:...

**Yes, Ruffnut and Tuffnut; this should be fun! And something tells me this chapter will be extra long because there's two of them, but that quite alright; 'cuz I like reading this game/story! :]**

Me: Thank you...^^

**Questions for Ruffnut:**

**1. How do you feel about the Ruffnut/Fishlegs pairing? [Personally, I think you two are so much cuter together than you would be with Snotlout.]**

Ruffnut: Oh?

Me: Heh...Another fangirl pairing...

Ruffnut: It is? I personally think we should decide who we are to be dating with...

**2. Are you and Astrid pretty close friends?**

Astrid: Why do they think that the always seen girls are friends? You see her crush on my Boy friend and Is that being close? like to let your rival be your best friend?

Ruffnut:.

**3. Despite the fact that you are act "ruff" all the time, you're still a girl, so I ask you...What's your favorite flower?**

Ruffnut: That's a random question...

Me: Answer...

Ruffnut: Heh...If there is any flowers...

**Questions for Tuffnut:**

**1. Do you ever plan on cutting your hair? Just so it's a bit shorter than your sister's?**

Tuffnut: Maybe next time...

Me: Why? you look like a monkey girl...

Tuffnut: .

**2. You consider yourself a tough viking, yes? But then, why do you find it necessary to blurt out the pain you're often feeling? [Ex: "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"] :P**

Tuffnut: I didn't say that...

Me: He was making him self as high and mighty...you could say he is bragging...but not true...

**3. As Snotlout rudely ignored my similar question...If you HAD to chose a best friend among your three close guys friends, who would it be? [Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs]**

Tuffnut:Why do we have to choose?

Me: Hah...ANSWER IT!

Tuffnut: Why?

Me: _sign...**THIS GUY IS HOPELESS...**_

**Questions for both:**

**1. We know you guys get on each other's nerves sometimes [okay, MOST of the time]; but you ARE siblings overall; so...you love each other, right? [Come on, give us a hug! :P]**

Me: I quess they do...Hey!

Tuffnut:...Sometimes...

Ruffnut: Probably...

Me: ^U^'

**Sorry for all the questions. I love Ruff and Tuff. Well, I love Ruff more, but you're cool too, Tuffnut! Alrighty, so see you soon! Byes! Sorry this review was so long. :/ *Waves***

Me: ^U^''

**BTW: Also, just to let everyone know, I'm not actually a crazy fan girl. Well...maybe for Hiccup I am; but can you blame me? He's adorable. He's practically the whole reason I'm looking forward to the sequel of HTTYD. :D**

Me: Oh lookie~ Hiccup has a Fan...Girl?

Hiccup: I have over alot...

Me: You don't say...ok next is:

Ramomo: (Rolls) _Alana-kittychan._

***falls over after trying to get through from all the fans then gets up gasping for air* G'day Agian**

Me: Good...day...O.O"""""

***pants* Bloodly heck mate too many Bloodly fans! O_O; (yeah I'm from Australia, N.S.W. Sydney =D why is that a bad thing?) Anf thank you to the Auther *gives her some Cheese cake for her and the characters on the show***

Me: How did you know I love Cheese cake!~~~~~

Everone: (Much) (Munch) Delicious!~

***and fish for any dragons on th show as well* and again Hiccup and Toothless you guys are the best and thanks again!**

Toothless: _Thanks..._

Monstrous Nightmare: _Oh free lunch..._

Hideous Ripple back: _Yummy/Hey I want that.../No Me/No me..._

Deadly Nadder: _Hey Toothless look at that..._

Toothless: _What?_

Deadly Nadder:(Eats Toothless' Fish)

Toothless:_Heh...There is nothing...What the-? Hey!_

Deadly Nadder: _Hmmmm hmmmmmmm..._

**So It's Ruffnut and Tuffnut this time is it, Cool**

**So what to ask you guys Hmm...**

**Oh I known**

**MUST you always fight with each other? your worse than my little sisters and myself when it comes to the fighting! Other than that you are very funny and cool so yeah ^_^**

Tuffnut and Ruffnut:...Maybe we don't get along...

Me: Doesn't Agreed on the same thing...(Reads the rest of the Review in secret)

**Ok well that's all from me**

Everyone: Huh...?

Me: She said that I can no put the rest up her because it is about a lot...

**This is Alana over and Out *looks over at all the crazy fans* Oh god I got to go through all that again TWT**

Me:You can stay here if you want to...I think...Ok Next is:

Ramomo: _MidnightheartXxX._

**Im back again.. Oh here's a bag of fish Toothless..**

Toothless: _Thanks...this is as payment for Nadder's thievery just now..._

**For both..**

**Who's the better dragon trainer?**

Tuffnut: hah! I am..

Ruffnut: No I am...

Me: How many times do we have to do this?

**What are youre thoughts on Hiccup?**

Tuffnut: He is a wimp...

Me: You too..

Tuffnut: Sh-shut-

Me:(Glare)

Tuffnut:...

**And for Ruffnut**

**Do you like Hiccup.. In the movie they say that you do, Well do you?**

Ruffnut: Yeah...why?

**Thats all I can think of right now^.^**

**Great story, Update soon!**

**Oh and before I forget here's a basket full of muffins, cookies, and cake**

Me: Ah!~ Many people are generous~~~~~~

Everyone eats except for the Dragons...who still eating Fish.

**Its for you and whoever you want to share it with..**

Me: OK...next is:-

Ramomo: (Rolls) _XxMadMax593._

**k here are some questions for the twins.**

**1) Who is who? like who is the guy and who is the girl**

Tuffnut: I am the Guy...

Ruffnut: I am the Girl...

**2)Do you love each other (like brother and sister love)**

Me: They do but they don't show it...

**3) Why do you two always fight?**

Me: A repeated question...so it is that they don't agreed on each other...

**4)Did you name your dragon (the one that has two heads)**

Tuffnut: Again...

Ruffnut: _sign _We haven't name him...or her...

**5)(this is to the girl sorry i forgot who is who) Do you like Hiccup? (more then a friend, if he is even your friend)**

Ruffnut: Yeah..why?

**6)How does it feel to be the only twins in the village?**

Me: I don't think they are the only one...

Tuffnut: Like she said...

**here is the last question**

**7) (well this is to all the Viking) Do you guys ever brush your teeth? from what i have seen in the movie your teeth are...lets say not the best to look at.**

Every Viking:...

Nikaka: ?

***gives the twins a Terror. waits to see if they fight over, who keeps it, and what to name it***

Tuffnut: Huh? What do you supposed to do with it?

Nikaka: Ah! That is my Terrible Terror~

**Bye! seeya later!**

Me: Next...

Ramomo: _red-eyedgal_

**Hello, it's me again, i wrote questions in a review before this one but i thought of more questions.**

**Ruffnut:**

**when did you start liking Hiccup? (note that 'you're crazy, i like that' line near the end)**

Ruffnut: Yeah...He is so cool...

Astrid: Grrrr...

**Tuffnut:**

**What do you look for in a girl?**

Tuffnut: Some one who is my Type? I guess..so.

Me: Ok...that is all. I am sorry but we will have to stop here for a while...

Everyone except Ramomo: WHY?

Me: CHAPTER-TO-LONG.

Everyone: ...ooohhhh~~~

Me: SO...be sure to stay tuned...

Nikaka: Those who did not have a chance to have their reviews written in here:-

-_wakazimaru._

_-MeloDenesa._

_-SHARPIE addict._

_-Mewtwelve._

Don't worry, You're reviews will be answered next Chapter...or review...

**Bye bye for now!~**


	7. Tuffnut and Ruffnut Interview Part 2

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~ Now lets get to the Questioning~ On to it!~Part 2.

**_Second Contestant:-Tuffnut and Ruffnut.  
_**

(Reviews will be a Random pick)

(I can't think of anything else~^^')

Nikaka:Part 2! Now let's get to thy questions~~~

Me: Heh! It is still the twin's interview so I heard alot of comment on the other Part 1...^^ I'll put it up later...Ok The first one for Part 2 is...

Ramomo: (Rolls) _MeloDenesa._

**Me again! ok, question for Tuffnut.**

** Tuff, your twin sister is in a hostage situation where a pirate is holding a knife to her throat while he backs off to a nearby ship. You are 5 feet away. What would you do? do you:**

** a)Wait for Ruffnut to do something herself while you stand a safe distance away for both of you**

** b)attact the pirate even though the assult might endanger both you and Ruffnut's lifes**

** c)stall the pirate while Snotlout sneaks up behind the him, ready to knock him out with a big fish**

Tuffnut: My answer is...I guess a...or c now that's good...

Me: You meanie...

Tuffnut: What?

**Next question's for Ruffnut.**

** Ruff, in the above hostage situation, you got impatient as Tuffnut is taking too long to decide what to do. do you:**

** a)stay calm and trust your brother's decisions**

** b)thrash about and yell vulgarities(this may cause that knife to go deeper into your throat)**

** c)stall the pirate while Snotlout sneaks up behind the him, ready to knock him out with a big fish**

Ruffnut: I quess the letter c...

** ok, that's the way, does my "crazed fangirl repellent" work?**

Me: Well...It does have side effects...

Ramomo: What kind of side effects?

Me: The Fangirls are some repelled from getting here...but..because of that they began to be more presistent and use Oxygen mask...look..

Ramomo; (Looks at Fangirls with Masks) Yikes...OO

Me: Ok..the next one is...

Ramomo:(Shakes off from watching the sight and Rolls)_SHARPIE addict._

**HEY I DO NOT LIKE EELS! They slide down your throat and they're all slippery and AUGH! just eww.**

Toothless: _You don't say..._

** So, ruff and tuff? Uhhhhhh... Do people ever get you mixed up? Cause from the back you both look a lot alike. **

Tuffnut: Oh yeah? We get that alot...

Ruffnut: They mistaken us..until we look back and they heard our voices...

**Also, why do you always fight? Is it like your way of telling the other you love them? **

Tuffnut: Even if it is already part two..somehow..That is a reapeted Q..Don't you think...

Me:...Theyfightcausetheydon'tagreeoneachother...

**Lastly, do you know if your dragon is schytsophranic?**

Tuffnut: What's that?

Rufnut:...Who knows?

Me: (Looks at Dictionary)

**Schizophrenia** (pronounced /ˌskɪtsɵˈfrɛniə/ or /ˌskɪtsɵˈfriːniə/) is a severe mental illness characterized by a disintegration of the process of thinking, of contact with reality, and of emotional responsiveness.[1] It most commonly manifests as auditory hallucinations, paranoid or bizarre delusions, or disorganized speech and thinking with significant social or occupational dysfunction. Onset of symptoms typically occurs in young adulthood,[2] with around 0.4–0.6%[3][4] of the population affected. Diagnosis is based on the patient's self-reported experiences and observed behavior. No laboratory test for schizophrenia currently exists.[5]

Studies suggest that genetics, early environment, neurobiology, psychological and social processes are important contributory factors; some recreational and prescription drugs appear to cause or worsen symptoms. Current psychiatric research is focused on the role of neurobiology, but no single organic cause has been found. As a result of the many possible combinations of symptoms, there is debate about whether the diagnosis represents a single disorder or a number of discrete syndromes. Despite the etymology of the term from the Greek roots _skhizein_ (_σχίζειν_, "to split") and _phrēn, phren-_ (_φρήν, φρεν-_; "mind"), schizophrenia does not imply a "split mind" and it is not the same as dissociative identity disorder (previously known as multiple personality disorder or split personality), a condition with which it is often confused in public perception.[6]

Increased dopamine activity in the mesolimbic pathway of the brain is commonly found in people with schizophrenia. The mainstay of treatment is antipsychotic medication; this type of drug primarily works by suppressing dopamine activity. Dosages of antipsychotics are generally lower than in the early decades of their use. Psychotherapy, and vocational and social rehabilitation are also important. In more serious cases—where there is risk to self and others—involuntary hospitalization may be necessary, although hospital stays are less frequent and for shorter periods than they were in previous times.[7]

The disorder is thought to mainly affect cognition, but it also usually contributes to chronic problems with behavior and emotion. People with schizophrenia are likely to have additional (comorbid) conditions, including major depression and anxiety disorders;[8] the lifetime occurrence of substance abuse is around 40%. Social problems, such as long-term unemployment, poverty and homelessness, are common. Furthermore, the average life expectancy of people with the disorder is 10 to 12 years less than those without, due to increased physical health problems and a higher suicide rate ( about 5% ).

Ruffnut:...You get that from the internet huh/

Me: Yeah...Why?

Tuffnut: We had no Idea...

Me: Next is...

Ramomo: (Rolls)_wakazimaru._

**Hiya guys! (no gifts this time, out of money T_T)**

Me: Gee...you don't say...x

**1. Tuffnut.. how come ruffnut is stronger than you? (Flower-Powa?)**

Ruffnut: Probaly..he is so weak..Girls are better than boys...

Tuffnut: That is my Question Sis!

Ruffnut: Well it's not yours now is it?

They fight

** you always fight 24/7 or you guys sometimes have a cease fire?**

Tuffnut: Not always..now huh?

Me: Me too...I always seemed to fight with my sisters since we don't agreed on the same things but not all the time...

**... Do you Like Hiccup? (watch out astrid!)**

Astrid: Grrrrrrrr

Ruffnut: Yeah...Hiccup is like so cool and I like him and all...

Astrid: Back off girl...Hiccup is mine...

Me:...Hah..

**that's it! (gives everyone a huggies including author)**

Me: Ha heh heh...

Tuffnut: I can't breathe...

Toothless: _Back off woman..._

Me: Ok next and Last one for Part 2 is...

Ramomo: (Rolls)_Mewtwelve._

**Sorry,I guess I like long reviews :/ So,Ruffnut,has anyone ever mistaken you for Tuffnut or vice versa?If yes, please tell us the story(or stories).**

Ruffnut: Kinda...There are many things happening...here

Me: Storie?

Ruffnut: I don't...remember..ever since those things came here..that made me horrified.

Me: The-Fan...girls?

Ruffnut:..Yeah..them

Me: Looks at the fFangirls as they licked the window...and cowering over each other..) **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~~**

**Oh,and what did you name your zippleback?Did you give each head it's own name?In my spare time I was able to make more translator collars,so take them in case the other dragons come (hands over 5 more translator collars).**

Me: why thank you~~ The dragons all have to use Toothless' Collar for them to be translatated...(Gives to Rocky and Alexia who puts them on the Dragons)

Deadly Nadder: _Oh Goodie my own collar.._

Monstorus Nightmare: _..._

Hideous Rippleback: _We have no share of translators/ we have one ourselves/yeah yeah..._

**Oh, and have this!(places a huge stack of pizzas and a bunch of sodas on a table that randomly poped out of nowhere)Hiccup said he was hungry, so I thought everyone else might be too.**

Hiccup: Thank you how thoughtful...but..what is it/

Me: It is Pizza!~Just try it..

Hiccup: Ok...I hope it's not contagious...(Munches)

Me: Well?

Hiccup; Oh...delicious...

Snotlut; I want some...

Tuffnut and Ruffnut: Us too...

Ramomo:...

Astrid; Hey Ramo want some?

Ramomo:...I'll pass...

Me: (Whispers)He dosen't like Pizza It is his allergies..

Astrid; Oh...

Ramomo: What was that?

Me: Oh nothing...

**I got Toothless and the other dragons anchovies!Please share,there's enough for everyone!**

Dragons: _Anchovies!_

** Keep up the good work,HIJAMIYA! **

Me: THanks~

**P.S. no, I wasn't a chimera,I looked mostly like a wolf with retractable claws and wings,chimeras look mostly like cat likes the story,too :3**

Me: Is that it? I thought Chimeras are the combining of Animal parts with other animal parts~

Ok this section will be from the comments on the last part 1..

Nikaka: Comments:-

**_Takira S:-_**

**I hate the stupid link issue this site has... Love this though! *hugs***

Me: Heh...Glad you liked it...

**_MidnightheartXxX:-_**

**Great chapter! I cant wait til the next chapter is posted!**

Me: Thank you for liking it!~Ok let this be a reminder foe everyone...Evry time you comment...I will post it here...So comment and review at the same time!~

Nikaka: Ok Next week's contestant is:-

_**FISHLEGS!**_

So please review the big boy viking!~

Fishlegs: Mummy...Help me!

Me: Eh?

Snotlut: Seems like his Gronkle is angry with him again...

Me: Ha ha ha...^^''

**Bye bye~**


	8. Fish Leg's Interview

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~Long Time no see!~

**_Second Contestant:-Fishlegs~  
_**

(Reviews will be from the oldest to the newest )

(I can't think of anything else~^^')

Me: Hiya! It's been a long time, isn't it?

Ramomo: It it? It is only about 1 week.

Me: So?, It is been a long time...I miss making stories in Fan Fiction...

Hiccup: Hey..I just figure something...

Me: Yes?

Hiccup: Since You interview the main characters...then after fishlegs and then adults then..is that it?

Me: ...Oh...

Hiccup: You just realized it?

Me: No...I realized it long ago...

Hiccup: So?

Me:...I DON'T KNOW!WHAT SHOULD I DO? THIS QUESTIONNAIRE IS ENDING!~ WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Ramomo:...Close up?

Snotlut: What did ya mean, close up?

Astrid: Yeah...This is the Safe place...for us to be away from those Fangirls.

Me: Hey all those who likes this Questionnaire please give me an idea... there is like..2 more contestants left...ok, now it is time to start..Fish legs..

Fish Legs: Uh..Yeah?

Me: Where is Rocky?

Fish Legs: Who?

Me: The Black Cat...who lead you here...

Fish Legs: Oh...He is ..um...somewhere...

Me: ok...

Alexia: Where is Rocky-Honey?

Me: Ha ha ha...Ok the First Reviewer..

Ramomo: _MidnightheartXxX _

**Yes! I have a present, I hate fangirls to..So here it is.. All you have to do is install it.. I should explain what it is first *sweatdrops***

Me: What is it?

**Its a electric fence expect a little different just spray this *hands over weird bottle* and spray it on the fangirls and they will be shocked if they are within 200 feet of any of you .. If that doesnt work here's some snakes and spiders *shivers* that should send them running!**

Me: Thank you!~~~~

Alexia prepared everything.

Fan girls acted like the description said it.

**Now to the questions..**

**Fishlegs**

**How many times have yo read the dragon manual?**

Fish Legs: I said Seven Times did I?

Me: You said, " I read for like seven times..."

**Whats your favorite dragon?**

Fish Leg: I think I figure all of them..They are all so cool..there is a dragon that-(Blah blah blah)

Me: -.-'''''Yeah yeah...

**Whats your opinon about fangirls?**

Fish Legs: Huh?

Me: They mean..What do you think about them?

Fish Legs: I think..

Me: (Pointing at Fan girls)

Fish Legs: Scary..

**I personly hate them. They're crazy and they trampled me while I was walking out of th movie theatre *glares at fangirls* They make me ashamed to be a girl!**

Me: You and me both.

**Yep..Thats it!**

**Cant wait for more**

Me: If it can continue...

Nikaka: OAO

Me: Ok...Next..

Ramomo:_ Alana-kittychan _

***hiding from the fangirls* I can't deal with this really!**

**Ok Hi again! (just got back from seeing Toy story three Very good movie)**

Me: What a coincidence...I, when writing this Interview, I was watching Toy Story 3 after...though, now watching Disney's Princess and the Frog.

**So Fishlegs are you now really good friends with Hiccup?**

Fish Leg: Huh?

Hiccup: Hey..

Me: I think he idolize him...

Ramomo: You think...

**I know in the books you and Hiccup are really good friends =D**

Me: Yeah..I know that..

**Oh and is your Dragon named Horrorcorw like the book you dragon's name is?**

Fish Legs: I think that is a cool name...

Me: He doesn't name it yet...

Gronkle: _I see..._

**Oh and Here *gives Fishlegs some books* Thank you for not being as mean as the others where to Hiccup =3**

Fish legs: Gee thank you...

**Oh thank you again to the Author for being so kind to my reviews and Again Hiccup and Toothless you guys are the best!**

Me: You're Welcome~

Hiccup: Thank you..

Toothless: _Thanks...I think..._

**~This is Alana over and out!**

Me: Ok, next is...

Ramomo: _Takira S. _

***petting the albino wyvern Avalance***

***watching Fangirls back away from the door where said wyvern is staked to the ground***

**Now that there's a guard dragon at the door we might get a little peace.**

Me: Thank you~ This is a happy day~Fan girls are away~

Fan girls: **Noooooooooo~~~~**

**Anywho, Hiya Fishy!**

Me: Yeah...Fishy..

Fish Leg: =^=

**Are you okay after being squished by a gronkle in the movie? That must've hurt after all.**

Fish Legs: Of course...It weights a ton..

**Is all that girth muscle or is there some fat involved too?**

Me: Mostly Fat and little muscle...

Fish Legs: Hey, there are muscles too.

Me: Really?

Fish Legs: Yeah..

Me: (Grins evilly) As if...(Whisper)

**You're the biggest guy in the group, why don't you sorta run it?**

Fish legs: Run what?

Me: Yeah?

**What do you wanna be when you grow up, short of a viking?**

Fish legs: I think a professor.

Me: Of what?

Fish Legs: Of vikings...

Me:(Slaps head)(Seat drops)

**What do you do in your spare time?**

Fish Legs: Read Books...

**What kind of RPG do you get your stats from?**

Fish Legs: Eh?

Me: Um...what is RPG? I've been thinking of that before, what is it?

**Were you happier fighting the dragons or befriending them?**

Fish Legs: I want to fight them in the beginning of the movie...

Me: Then?

Fish Legs:...(Looks at me)...(Looks away)...

**Have you ever been scorched by a dragon?**

Fish Legs: Yeah...

Me: A lot...

**Do you like anyone (romantically)?**

Me: Considering..He is kinda child-ish...

Fish legs: Hey!

**What were you thinking when Hiccup almost died after battling Mr/s. My-butt-is-so-huge-it-broke-a-friggin-mountain ?**

Fish Legs:Who is My-butt-is-so-huge-it-broke-a-friggin-mountain?

Me: The Big Dragon...

Fish legs: Oh..well sad, Like a friend died..

Me: Good Answer...Ok next...

Ramomo: _keep-me-posted _

Me: Hah hah..

Ramomo: Ah...I give up...

**Yikes, licking windows! Maybe I should take a break away from these fangirls. *Sneaks off slowly, bumping into Hiccup in the process* OMIGOSH! *Hyperventilates and is taken back to the fangirls* Darn it.**

Hiccup: Um...Is she gonna be alright?

Me:...(Uses bottle)

Fan girls: (Releases _keep-me-posted )_

**Anyways, this story is awesome! Man, Ruff and Tuff are special, as they get two chapters. Maybe Hiccup should get another one. :P**

Hiccup: Gee that you...

Tuffnut: We? I am the most Popular one!

Ruffnut: Hey, Me!

They Fight.

**Alright, questions for Fishlegs:**

**1. Just how many times have you read the Dragon Book? [You said 'like' seven times in the movie, so I'm just wondering if it's actually more.]**

Me: Repeated Question...Well there is already an answer for that...

**2. Is there any girl in the village you might have a crush on? *Cough*Ruffnut*Cough***

Fish Legs: Are you ok?

Me: Heh..

Fish Legs: I haven't had a special someone...but I will find that person one day..

**3. Are you and Hiccup good friends? [You seem to be in the books, so I'm just wondering if it's the same for the movie.]**

Me: Again...but since no one know what was inside another's mind..so...

**4. Do the dragons mostly come to you for food, hense your name? [FISHlegs, lol.]**

Fish legs: Because of my name? They are after me?

Me: yea...I think they do...but just s they heard that...the dragons find out that there is only a human...a fat human..

Fish Legs: ...That hurts...

Me: Heh heh...

**5. Uhm...what's your favorite color? [Sorry, I ran out of interesting questions, lol.]**

Fish legs: Can you tell me how many are they?

Me: _sign..._Vikings...(Whisper)

**Also, I don't mean to go all Spelling Error Queen on you, but the twins dragon is actually called a Hideous Zippleback. Just thought I'd let you know. :] *Please don't hate me***

Me: No I don't hate ya...I must admit..I do spell badly but it is because I am careless at it and also fast at typing...

**Anyways, can't wait to hear the next update! I'll be here! I believe next we'll be getting to the adults, yes? :P**

Me: Ah! How do you know?

Ramomo: Random guess I guess...

Me: Ok the last one is...

Ramomo:_ Mewtwelve_

**Aloha,amigos!Once again,sorry if I repeat a Q,but I'm just learning how to read minds from far ,Fishlegs,who do you really like, Ruffnut or Astrid?Just ask'in 'cuz I saw a lot of AstridxFishlegs and RuffnutxFishlegs fanfics. **

Fish Legs: They are fiction sren't they...? Not real, right?

Me: I guess...

**Oh,and HIJAMIYA,I don't want to sound fussy or mean,but you kinda cut off some words on my reviews,I just wanted to know if it's 'cuz they're too long or if it's just a they are too long I'll (try) to shorten them.**

Me: Do I? I don't remember...

**Aloha!Adios!TTFN!And all those 'see ya later's!Yikes,ANOTHER long review!My kitty likes your story,too!**

Me: Thank you~ Kitty~ Ok I'll make this short..cause I am tired already..now is 12.46 am.._sign_ Those who review my Questionnaire for all those weeks..please tell me what to do next Interview...

Nikaka:_ The next contestant is:-_

**_MR STOICK THE VAST!_**

**So review for the Chieftain!**

Hiccup: Dad?

Me: Yeah...Thank goodness no fan girls will be enthusiastic when he come...They will shiver...Well..Oh and now The Dvd I am watching, Disney's Princess and the Frog, Now Finished...I am listening to the end Music..._sign_** it** is so romantic~

Well then..

**Bye Bye**


	9. Stoick the Vast's Interview

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~I was busy last Night...or couldn't do it..I was in my Grandma's House...

**_ Contestant:-Stoick the Vast~  
_**

(Reviews will be from the newest to the oldest)

(I can't think of anything else~^^')

Me: This is almost the end of the Questionnaire..

Ramomo: Probably...or the interviewers will help, Did they get your message?

Me: I don't Know...

Ramomo: Stop with the London Accent...

Me: Oh I am sorry..I just finished watching Disney's Alice in Wonderland..The Alice has a Soft London accent..so..

Ramomo:...This always happens..following after a character's accent in every other movie..eh?

Me: Oh Alright...Can't I at least have some Fun when it is almost the Pre-ending of this Questionnaire?

Ramomo:Ok ok...Just stop that funny Accent!

Me: Alright..I hope you all help out a bit...

Astrid: Help what?

Me: Not you the reviewers..I thought They all will have some Ideas to let this Questionnaire going...

Hiccup: We are ending? Oh my...do we have to go out and be trampled by the Fan girls?

Me: I'm afraid so...**If **they don't help out.

Hiccup:...Please help...**Please Please Please...**

Stoick the Vast: Don't do that son..That is humiliating...

Hiccup: Dad? You're here Quick..

Stoick the Vast:..They let me through...

Everyone looks at the Fan Girls who is Shiver when they look at Stoick..No cheer at all.

Me: Hah ha ha ha~ Finally Those Fan girls...Taste the Pain..

Snotlut: What pain?

Me: Oh nothing... Ok! Now on with the First Reviewer!

Ramomo: _SHARPIE addict._

_**OMFM I MISSED THE UPDATE T.T lol I looked like a clown XD **_

Me: A funny one..

_**anyway, so glad I made you look that up... not.**_

Me: Look up on what?

_**ok, so Stoik, why are you so harsh on Hiccup? I understand that your personality is a little close-minded, but that's never an excuse for making your own offspring feel unloved and useless. **_

Stoick the Vast: He was um..too different to be a Viking and a little Thin.

Snotlut: You're right Uncle he is thin..

Stoick the Vast: and...he embarrassed me always in front of the entire Village! Aren't you supposedly get angry when your offspring humiliates ya in front of every one else?

Me: Good solution..I think..I will be harsh (A little) to my future children..

_**also, how did you and Toothless come to such an anticlamatic and slighlt OOC agreement by the end of the movie?**_

Toothless:_What?_

Me: They mean how did you two get along in the end...

Stoick the Vast: Well..At first I didn't like the idea of having my only son to befriend a Dragon Night Fury and I hate that fact and despise him.. But then in the end I soon realize when Hiccup went on the boat to save His Dragon friend... that dragon was Loyal and when I went into the water to save him and break the Lock he let me and saves me also..I was surprised that a dragon would do that to someone who injures him...I figured when that time when we all thought that Hiccup was gone..He will be sad to lose a friend and I was sorry for his lost and all of ours...

Me: That was so touching~~ ;^;

_**fish for Toothless and the hiddeous Zippleback, ice cream for the terrible twins, andcookies for the author.**_

**still can't beleive you had to look something up...I feel so horrible.**

_Me: What is that thing I have to look up anyway?(Muches onto the cookie)_

_Toothless:__Thanks again.._

Hiddeous Zippleback:___ Thanks/We appreciates it/Really/How modest of you..._

Me: Ok now the next Reviewer..

Ramomo: _Alana-kittychan._

***can be seen Playing with some of her old toys as well as her new ones and a new Woody Doll while in her hiding spot away from the fangirls* **

Ramomo: Is no Secret now...(Whispers)****

Alana (Me)*Blue Toothless plush*; Raw These Fangirls are getting soo out of hand what should we do!

Toothless: _..._

Nikaka: Aww~ It is Toothless Baby!~

Toothless: _(Glare)_

Nikaka: ...^U^''''''''''''''''''''''(Faints)****

*Cute old Teddy bear named Jill*; We should Send them to China! Oh wait no bad idea that wouldn't be fair to China!

*Woody Doll*: Too Bad Buzz isn't here or We could of Sent them to Outer space!

*Looks up and see she's in a review* O_o Ack! *hides all the toys behind her back before the fangirls can see her Woody Doll* *blushs* Oh Um Hello sorry didn't see you all there er ehem so It's Stoick this time eh?

Me: Hee hee...****

So Do you feel a little bad at how you where to your son in the past? I know you where maybe thinking you where doing the right thing and all but man you where hard on the poor boy there!

Stoick the Vast: Didn't I told another weird person this?

Me: Ya mean the one with the clown suit?

Stoick the Vast: Aye..I think

Me: But this is regret that you are harsh on Hiccup?

Stoick the Vast: No..well a little.

Me: Oh...  
**  
Oh and what was it like for you while you where waiting for Hicup to wake up and having Toothless around the house at the same time?**

Stoick the Vast: ..A Bunch full. That Dragon kind of gets on my nerves when he uh..trashes the whole place.

**Well Thank you Again to the Author for reading my review out and being really nice to them and Again Hiccup and Toothless you are the Best! *gives them Cookies and Fish* **

Toothless: _My my..aren't everybody generous.._

Hiccup: Thsef ar relley Gooffd

Me: Don't Talk with your mouth full.

***see fangirls notise the Woody doll* Oh Bugger! I got to find somewhere else to hide! Seee ya all latter this is**

Alana over and out! *runs off with Woody fangirls chasing after her trying to get the Woody Doll in her hands* Go get your Own doll you Evil thing there are others in the shops you know!

Me: Ha ha ha..I guess she needs to go on a dragon to get away from them..Ok now the next reviewer..

Ramomo: _Mewtwelve _

**Hullo,everyone!So,Stoick,how do you feel about your son killing The Big Green Dragon?Proud?Or maybe jealous?**

Stoick the Vast: Of course Proud! Didn't anyone be of proud when their Children is best in something?..I mean aren't they proud?

Me: Yeah yeah Jolly man sit down...

**Oh,and what kind of dragon did you pick?And what did you name it?**

Stoick the Vast: Pardon?

Me: They mean did you have a dragon of your own?

Stoick the Vast: Probably...

**Oh,and HIJAMIYA,in case you read the book,maybe you could interview the characters from the book,or maybe the other 5 dragons(I counted the Zippleback as two).And also RPG stands for 'role-playing-game'(I am a total video game-addict XD )Adios!Sally(my cat)says aloha,too.**

Me: Aloha~ and that will be a good idea..hmmm..listing~(scribble on Note Book) Ok the next reviewer will be...

Ramomo: _Takira S. _

**Me: *fell asleep on Avalance at some point in time during the last interview***

**Avalance: *eating a fangirl who got too close***

**Me: *falls off and lands in pile of entrails* *wakes up* ah great... trust me to land in the squishy parts. Anyways, *saunters over* So it's Stoic now? Alright... *thinks***

**Okay...**

**1: What happened to Hiccups Mom?**

Stoick the Vast:...

Me: (Peeks)

Stoick the Vast: I don't want to talk about it..

Hiccup:...:(...Yeah..

**2: Worst injury you ever got from a dragon?**

Stoick the Vast:...

Me: Snap out of it! No time to be sad..

Stoick the Vast: Um...When it was about to eat me..and scratch me..

**3: Do you wish Hiccup had been a girl? *gets hit with a rotten fish by Toothless* *glares***

Stoick the Vast: I would prefer Him to be a 'He'

Me: Why?

Stoick the Vast; I need a Heir to be a chieftain of the Village..and that is a son.

**4: Why didn't you remarry?**

Stoick the Vast: ...

Me: Probably because his former 'W'..Is his only one...and no one else.

Ramomo; Just say Wife..Is that too much to ask?

Me: I just felt uneasy when I said it..even 'H'

Ramomo: Husband?

Me: Uh-Huh...and don't tell me why..It is so...uh...

**5: Did you know that being overweight actually slows people down, leads to early deaths, and makes them less proficient at all jobs?**

Stoick the Vast: Probably for you..

Me: I am thin so I don't know that..

Stick the Vast: We are vikings it is rare for us to be thin..and judging by Hiccup..

Hiccup:...Thank you for summoning that up, Dad..

**6: Where is the pillaging and raiding and ra*eing and stuff!**

Me:-I said no violent Words...

**7: Cat or Dog?**

Stoick the Vast:? What?

Me: He doesn't know Cats or Dogs...I think..

**8: *offers a can of trick worms/snakes and runs***

Stoick the Vast: :{

**Hiya and bye-ya!**

***hides behind HIJAMIYA***

***throws fish at the dragons, and random colorfully decorated boxes at the viking kids; Hiccup gets a new sketchbook, and awesome artist gear, Astrid gets a new weapons care kit, Ruffnut gets a sturdy folding screen, Tuffnut gets a set of weights, Fishleggs gets some awesome books about sailing, and Snotlout gets a box of tissues laced with itching powder***

**Dragons: _Thank you.._**

Hiccup: Gee Thank you..

Astrid: Wow thanks..(Cleaning the Axe of hers and also the Heart shaped one)

Ruffnut and Tuffnut: Wow~

Fishlegs: I am going to read em!~

Snotlut; What is this?

Me; Ok now.. time for the other reviewer...

Ramomo:_ MidnightheartXxX _

**Yay! My invention worked^.^**

**well here are my questions**

**Stoic what were your thoughts on Hiccup before the movie and after?**

Stoick the Vast: I answered the Before and the after is that I am proud to call him my son and not ashamed of him anymore..

**How hard was it to adapt to living with dragons?**

Stoick the Vast: I think un normal we got to get use to it eventually..

**On a scale to 1-10 how mad were you at hiccup when you first saw toothless?**

Stoick the Vast: at Scale of 10.."This is outrageous"..those are what gone through my head that time..

**And lastly, what were your exact thoughts when you thought Hiccup died? I assume you were VERY relieved to find out he was alive.**

Me:...That was easy..-.-

Stoick the Vast: Of course He was my son!

**Oh crud *gulps* the only way out is through the fangirls. Hehehe, you dont have a backdoor or another way out where I wont be trampled by crazy girls? No?**

Me: I have but it is called the up door. You would have to ride on top of my Dragon friends, China and Mountain to get out of here..or ya can stay if ya want ad here have an extra bed..and food stand and blah blah blah..

**OK wish me luck. But just for laughs *Grabs some mud and throws it at fangirls* OK bye! *Runs away while being chased by fangirls***

Me: Hey! _sign~ _I guess she or he can't hear me cause of the loud thumping sound...

Ramomo: What thumping sound?

Me: His/Her's Thumping scared Heart...

Ramomo: Oh...

Me: Ok the Pre-last reviewer is..

Ramomo:_ XxMadMax593 _

**hey so Stoick here are some questions for u.**

1) what were you thinking when Hiccup throw the breast hat to the ground?

Stoick the Vast:...Confused and Angry...?****

2 In the book you were going to exile Hiccup cuz he failed a test, if he failed dragon training were u going to exile him?

Stoick the Vast: Well..I think the Inner-est part of the Forest...Or something...****

3) Do you ever shave?

Stoick the Vast: Why? A man's Beard is his pride!~

Me: :P****

4) Did you like the dragons living with u in peace at the end of the movie?

Stoick the Vast: Yeah..They we understand in the end and well we warm up to them and they do to us as well..****

5)Do you have a dragon? (in other fanfics you have a Terror)

Stoick the Vast: hmmmmmmI think about it..

**6)Did you care about Hiccup in the start of the movie?**

Stoick the Vast; Of course! He is my Son! and well I am angry at him for trying to be one of us since that time he was not near of becoming one of us...****

ok that's it. seeya later! oh, and please update soon!

Me: Yeah..If i can..

Ramomo: Hey! You already have some suggestions..

Me: Yeah...Ok the Last Reviewer is..

Ramomo:..._QuestionDeca _

_Me: _Oh welcome new comer!~

**3 Questions for Stoick the Vast:**

1: Have you officially un-banished Hiccup yet or have you forgotten to while everyone assumes you did out of earshot?

Stoick the Vast; I don't know...

**2: Have you actually apologized to your son for not listening to him (and/or giving up on him)?**

Stoick the Vast: ...I guess..

Me: A man's pride is him apologizing?****

3: What Dragon do you dislike the least?

Stoick the Vast: All are to be Disliked..

Dragons: _(Glares)_

Stoick the Vast: In the Past..

Me: I see He is !~

Stoick the Vast; What was that?

Me: Oh nothing~

Nikaka: _Next week's contestant is:-_

_**GOBBER!~**_

Review for the Teacher Viking!~

Me: Ok...After Gobber, I will review the Dragons~

Dragons(Except Toothless): _Eh? What?_

Me: Except for Toothless, He has his reviews before...

Toothless: _Ya got that right..._

Gronkle; Are the Fangirls after us?

Me: Maybe for some of you...but mostly Toothy they will be after...

Toothless: _That is why I hate them..._

Me: Ok See ya all Next week!~

Gobber: I got to pack my unddies...

Ramomo; -.-'''

**Bye Bye~**


	10. Gobber's Interview

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~It is the Weekend!~ I am so sorry last week I've been busy or not able to do this Q~Now I have monthly test,2nd assessment but next test id Art!~ The subject I am good at~

**_ Contestant:-Gobber~  
_**

(Reviews will be from New to Old)

(I can't think of anything else~^^')

Me: Here's one thing..._Ahem..._I'm so SORRY! I didn't did the Questionnaire last week...(Look up)

Ramomo: It was unfortunate huh?

Me: Yeah...I have tests now and the next one is an Easy Subject of Art!

Ramomo: Hmm...Yeah and that's because you come to a line of Drawing Ability People...

Me: Not just that...I happen to practice all the time in my childhood..

Snotlut: That's just like Hiccup..

Hiccup: Huh? What?

Snotlut: Don't you draw?

Hiccup: I supposed..and I have a lot of Drawing sets to top it off...

(Gets a big bag of Artist Presents)

Me: OAO Waaah...I wish I have that...

Stoick the Vast: I never knew that before, My son is an Artist..? This is some find..

Gobber: He happened te be an inventor to Stoick...but all thos inventions never works...

Hiccup: (Looking offended) They do so work...how about the one that I use to catch Toothless...

Toothless: _Yeah, and It made me flightless_...

Me: Hiccup, they didn't see that...

Hiccup: Awww man..

Me: Ok now..Time to start, sorry for the wait..First is

Ramomo:_keep-me-posted _

**I MISSED STOICK! No, not really, lol. I just didn't have any questions for him. I'll try to come up with some for Gobber..**

Stoick the Vast: What? No questions for me?

Me:...Well It's hard to make up a Question when that character is not of your interests...

Stoick the Vast: That mean that Gobber is her interest?

Me: Not that I mean...

**1. How long has Hiccup been your apprentice?**

Gobber: Hm...For a long time now...even before that starting of the movie...****

2. Didn't you ever pick up on/notice some of the drawings [of Toothless] or inventions [he made for Toothless] while you were working in the shop?

Gobber: Uh? Wat drawings? I didn't see any of them..

Hiccup: Probably because I keep it hidden...  
**  
3. Do you like having inter-changeable arms, or is it a pain sometimes?**

Gobber: Inter-changeable arms? Yeah..It will be such a pain..while that replacement is now stuck with ya..****

4. In "The Art of How to Train Your Dragon", the director says you're the only person that knows that Stoick almost cried once. Tell me, what made him "almost" cry?

Gobber: Well...Probably because of the lost of Miss Vallahara or because of hiccup's failure to be a Viking...****

Hurrah, I had questions! I'm proud of myself, lol. Sorry I couldn't come up with any questions for you, Stoick! *Cringes at his scowl*

Me: Heh heh...

Stoick the Vast: Oh!~****

If you still need suggestions after you interview the dragons, you could always do Hiccup again. Since he was the first chapter, not much people were around to ask him stuff, and for that I feel bad, as he's mostly the reason why so many fangirls are waiting outside.

Me: Yeah..That can be great...(Taking Notes)****

Also, a note to Alana-kittychan: I was surely not one of those fangirls chasing after you and your Woody doll for I am... *Pulls Buzz Lightyear action figure from her purse* Team Buzz! *Lasers Woody's forehead* Not that I don't love Woody, too. :P

Okay, I'm done. [I realize I'm posting this on the day you usually update, so I hope mine gets in.] :/

Me: Ha ha ha...now it's one week late...for me to do this Q...BUT...That's ok.. Now the Second...

Ramomo:_NightFury4869 _

**All right! Hello HTTYD gang! *tosses fish at dragons, smoked eels at fangirls, books at Fishlegs, axe sharpener at Astrid, war hammer at Stoick, can of oil for Gobber (y'know, for his arm and whatnot) the biggest icelandic cod I could find at Toothless and a pocket calculator at Hiccup.***

Me: My my...Many People is Generous these days...

Dragons: _At lest we have free food..._

Me: Hey! Everyday your food is always free...

Gronkle: Until the Fangirls came...

Me: Good Point...

Fangirls: (Staring at smoked eel)...

Fish legs: Oh wow more collection for me!~ Woohooo~~

Astrid: Thanks.

Stoick the Vast: That's..um..thoughtful..(swings hammer there and here)

Me: Hey hey...that's enough...

Gobber: I could use one o these..

Toothless: _I save this for Desert later..._

Hiccup: Another weird thing...but it's a gift so..Thanks..

**Sorry, Snotlout. nothing for you. too much of a flirt.**

Snotlut: Hey!

**Anyway, Gobber! awesome blacksmith and dragon battle veteran! So how'd you lose your arm? I mean- I understand a dragon ate it?**

Gobber:..Not precisely..If a dragon ate it..wouldn't it eat me as well? No, um...It's likely like when a limb gets broken..It's no use any more..so replace it..

Me: That's what you do to Hiccup right?

Gobber: Yeah...and only to his left leg..I sense that it was no use anymore...

**And what's with torturing the trainees? you put them with a gronckle as soon as you could! thats not very nice!**

Gobber: That's how...we Vikings are! War like and tough...That's how we train the trainees, if they are a viking or not...better use the out in the field practice...

**and now that everything's at peace, what will you do, now that the dragon training will stop? **

Gobber: Uh...I don't know actally...maybe open a new training session..like training to ride that dragons to new trainees.

**well, thats all at the moment. See you, guys! jumps on my nadder and flies off to fight rabid fangirls...**

Me: (Sweat drops)...ok..the third.

Ramomo:_ QuestionDeca _

**Now 3 Questions for Gobber:**

**Has any of Hiccups inventions done harm to your undies?**

Gobber: I think so...There were fighting dragons there, taking Hiccup as my student here...training other trainees there...and blah blah...That I can't remember which invention did..

**Who do you think acted more like a father to hiccup, you, Stoick, or the dragon(Toothless)?**

Gobber: Hmmm...It of course,Stoick..he's Hiccup's Father and Toothless da dragon is like an overprotective Pet like best friend...Sometimes..It's hard to get into the door of the workshop when e's around...

**Do the now free-range Terrible Terror's make nests in you un-used undies?**

Terrible Terror: _That's offensive..._

Me: Who would want to do that...

Astrid: Maybe...

Terrible Terror: _(Stares)...grrr_

Me: Ok the fourth..

Ramomo: _Mewtwelve _

**I'm glad I could help! X3 Anyway,Gobber,what dragon do you have?(If you have one at all,that is)**

Gobber: Since...People suggest me to be with a Terror...I guess I could afford one..

Terrible Terror: _We are not Things to buy!_

**What's your favorite weapon?**

Gobber: I think everything..or do I have to choose?

**Do you have a favorite dragon?**

Gobber: I haven't choose one yet...Probably I look..or something...

**I'm so out of question ideas...But,I think I might have another solution to the 'questionaire ending' problemo:After you finish interviewing the other dragons,maybe you could make this into a truth or dare show!Oh,and in case you don't know what a truth or dare show is check my favorites list,there are some really good ones there! **

**Sally:MEOW!**

**Ummm...I need to make another translator collar...She said Aloha and that she likes the show...MTW out!**

Me: Oh my..Another suggestion! Ok...(Taking notes)ok now the fifth..

Ramomo:_ MidnightheartXxX _

***Comes in with bruises all over* Hehehehe.. The fangirls trampled me again but it was worth it.. Im a little sore from it though =/**

Rocky: (Gives First Aid Kit)****

So anyways Gobber.. Here are m questions!

You and Stoic are best friends arent you?

Gobber: Yeah...We've been friends for very long now...****

Is Hiccup like a son to you?

Gobber:..Kind off..he's more of an apprentice friend to me..****

Were you surprised when Hiccup became top of his class in dragon training?

Gobber: Why yes...The rest are also shocked...for those years, Hiccup changes suddenly..so I was definitely **speechless**

Oh and do you have any family? I really dont think that they mention if you do in the movie *looks it up on wikipedia* Erm.. No they never mentioned it. Is it bcause you dont have family or they just forget to place them in the movie?

Gobber: Probably..ask that to the director...****

Anyway thats it..

Heheheh.. You wont mind if I stay here away from the fangirls do you? *Jumps on bed and lays down then sits up again* Before I forget, for yor kindness here is cheesecake for everyone and here is the best fish in the world for the dragons.. Oh and some muffins for everyone to. OK thats it *lays back down*

Dragons:_ More food!~~_

Me: Thanks..I love Cheese Cake and Muffins..

Vikings: Yum...

Me: (Finishes eating) Kay now...Sixth.

Ramomo: (Puts Muffin on the Table and went over to his computer)_ Alana-kittychan _

***somehow got in past the fangirls with all her toys save Looks up* Well Hi Again! *sits down with Woody doll in lap with the Blue Toothless plush and her teddybear Jill* Oh Mum made Cheese cake again! *hand cheese cake over to the Author and Hiccup*  
**

Me: Thanks!Yummy~~~

Hiccup: Thanks...

***hands Fish over to Toothless and dragons* (can't be live everyone saw me playing with my toys like that )**

Dragons(Except Nadder):_ Delicious More Fish!_

If you want to know...Nadder fallen asleep...

**So Gobber Hi, So what's it like Having Hiccup help you out in your Shop and all? **

Gobber: In a word... Frustrating...that boy is ridiculously clumsy...

**Oh and what's with the alway needing to pack underwear?**

Gobber: Just in case...

**Oh and How long have you and Hiccup's dad been friends for?**

Gobber: I've said already...for a long time...

**Well I got to get going I've work tomorrow! So Thanks again to the Author for reading my reviews! And Toothless Hiccup your awesome as always! Now how to get past those fangirls...**

**OH I known! **

**LOOK IT'S a SHIRTLESS HICCUP OVER THERE! *runs off before the Fangirls look back to where she was* Take that Fangirls!**

***Poofs and Alana is Gone***

Me: (Sweat drops) Right...Ok..the Seventh.

Ramomo: _Takira S._

**... *getting a 'bath' from Avalanche* I think I'm clean buddy... ack! Teeth! *now dangling by waistband of pants 17 feet above the ground... Guess I can ask questions from here...**

**YO! GOBBER! (why do I think of Gobstoppers every time I see/hear that name? ah well)**

**What's it take to be a blacksmith?**

Gobber: Why ya wan ta know?

Me: ...Maybe...

Gobber: What?

Me: Nothing...^^

**Is it nice to be able to work in the nice warm forge since you live 'a few degrees south of freezing to death'?**

Gobber: I wouldn't know..until I try it myself...

**Was it easy to forgive the dragons, even though a couple of them ate pieces of you?**

Gobber: They don't really eat me...

**What do you think of Fools gold? *holds a small chunk of said material up***

Gobber: Wat iz zat?

**Why take more undies? You won't really have time to change them in the middle of the battle.**

Me: Yeah...

Gobber: Just in case..

**Fish or Chicken?**

Gobber: Fish? or Chicken? I had no idea...

Me: Choose...

Gobber: uh...Fish?

**Why... in the name of all nine muses, do you braid your mustache?**

Gobber: To keep them in place...

**Are the dragons useful around the forge?**

Gobber: Yeah,They are pretty useful

**That's all I have for ya!**

***once again feeds the dragons fish, this time including some very large fish in the mix, like Tunas, Marlins, and a small Great White Shark***

Me: How'd ya get that? the White shark?

Dragons: _Yay Fishes..._

***puts out a buffet table of cake, cookies, brownies, ice cream, and bologna sandwiches for everyone to enjoy, with plenty of extras in case someone wants seconds, or thirds, or fourths, of anything* *goes to 'walk' Avalance through the fangirl crowd and eliminate a few***

Me: Thanks...ok the last one...the nineth..

Ramomo: _wakazimaru _

**by thor undies! how could I forgot to review before? _**

Me: Heh he...I wonder why does other Fan Fics said phrases like...By Odin's Beard, Odin's Toes...and even Odin's Nipples...Ewwwwwwww

Ramomo: Guess they are used to it..

**toothless~ hiccup~ astrid~ ai mist juuu~ *hugs***

Toothless: _Ok,That's enough..._

Hiccup:_...^^'_

Astrid:(Pats at back)

**ah-hem! onto the question...**

**Gobber! you've taken hiccup as an apprentice since his?...**

Gobber:...Since his...younger self...Stoick wanted me to train his son.

**2. Everyone said you've taken a terrible terror as your dragon.. rly? a terrible terror? ... that.. little...**

Gobber: Since everyone wants me too..

**3. By odin's underwear! why on earth are you bringing extra underwear onto battlefield in red death battle? dont you be bringing something more protective than a delicate underwear?**

Gobber: Just in case...

Me: FOR WHAT?

Gobber: Maybe I need it...

Me:..._(Sign) _I don't understand Males...

**that's it :D *gives gobber a heart-patterned boxers* "psst.. this is better than an underwear.."**

Gobber: I think this will go to the top...

Me: of what?

Gobber: Nothing..

Me:...Ok then..as we will be interviewing the dragons...I think I will choose the dragons in order like their Riders.

Nikaka: _Next week's Contestant will be:-_

_****__Astrid's Deadly Nadder!~_

Me: Which happens to be asleep now...

Toothless: _This is gonna be interesting..._

_**Bye bye**_


	11. Storm fly's Interview EDITED 21 st Jan

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~Ah! Sorry for the Late update again!~ I haven't got a chance...

**_Contestant:-Deadly Nadder~  
_**

(Reviews will be from Old to new)

(I can't think of anything else~^^')

**EDIT (21st January 2012) :- ATTENTION!~ I'll be redoing this interview. After watching How to train your dragon: Gift of a Night F****ury today, I know I have to change this content! Sorry everyone~**

Me: _Phew~ Glad I could made it..._

Ramomo: Made what?

Me: Oh nothing...ok now eh? (looks at empty Interview Room, only the dragons are there) Where is everybody?

Ramomo: Oh, They are asleep...

Me: Yeah...Couldn't blame em'...

Ramomo: You did this one late at night...

Me: Yeah...Toothy and the rest is here cause they are dragons eh?

Toothless: _I told you to stop calling me that..._

_Me:_ I'm sorry~

Nikaka: At least the dragons are awake except for the Deadly Nadder who is still asleep after the last interview...

Me: Ah...Well..this Interview can do without the humans..eh?

Ramomo: I guess so...

Me: Well, ok then...(Note: Those who give gifts to the human characters will be served to that human Char. after this interview by Rocky)

Storm fly: zzzzzz

Me: Um...Could some dragon wake him?

Toothless: (Splashes Nadder with water)

Storm fly: _Yoooowww!_

Me: Ok you're finally awake...Please take note you are in an interview and will answer the questions ok?^^

Storm fly: _Uh...what?_

Me: Ok now the first one...

Ramomo_: MidnightheartXxX_

**Oh my, Its 4AM here. But im not tired =/ But I dont want to sleep all day..**

Me: Me too..I used to sleep late...

***sighs* Guess I'll have to stay awake until tomorrow night. Just to make sure *Grabs a bunch of energy drinks and glugs them down* I probably shouldnt have drank that many at one time.. Anyways, Sorry, so much as I love Astrid andher dragon, you guys are nothing compared to Hiccup and Toothless, sorry!**

Rocky: ...(Taking notes)

Me: Do ya have ta anoy them?

Rocky: (Glare)

Me: **eeeppp!**

**So some questions..**

**What are your exact thoughts on Astrid, do you consider her your friend?**

Storm fly: _We are partners now aren't we? So we are friends..._

**Do you have a nickname? Ive seen some fanfics where Astrid gave you a really girly nickname..**

Storm fly: _They do? Well I rther go with it..._

Me: Cause you're her Dragon?

Storm fly: _Yeah...what she said..._

**Hehehe.. I feel kinda uncomfortable asking you this, are you a girl or guy dragon?**

Storm fly: _Girl Dragon, a lot are confused though cause we all look alike..._

**Are you happier now that you dont have to fight vikings?**

Storm fly: _Yeah,I guess so. Cause now we don't have to bring food to that big lump and we are served by the vikings!~_

Me: Since when you have a healthy appetite?

**Thats it.. Oh hey you guys *points towards the cast of 'How to tain your dragon'* tried energy dinks? Well here's some.. CanI go through the backdoor? Those fangirls can sure hold a grudge.. Oh and before I forget here is some art supplies for Hiccup, Fish for the dragons, and a buffet that has all your fav foods, enjoy!**

Me: Well, thank you...we will give those Art supplies to Hiccup next time...

Dragons: _Yay! Mid night snacks ~_

Astrid: What's all the munch'n?

Me: Astrid? You're awake?

Astrid: Hey, It's a lot of munch munchers there, how can I get some sleep?

Me: Oh I see...Ok welll, go sit there

Astrid: Why?

Me: Cause we are in an interview of your Deadly Nadder...

Astrid: (Yawn) Ah, I see...

Me: Ok, second...

Ramomo:_ Takira S._

***sitting on Avvie* YELLO! Again! *feeds all the dragons fish and then offers the Nadder a rather interesting fish-chicken combo meal***

Storm fly:_ Cool~ This is another free meal..._

Astrid: Is it ok to eat that?

**Now that I've been nice.**

**WHY DO YOU LET THE PERSON WHO TRIED TO DECAPITATE (remove your head)YOU RIDE YOU!**

***deep breath* besides that, what's up with everybody saying Nadders are prissy, you don't look prissy to me... you look like something that might (just might) eat a fluffy kitten alive.**

Storm fly:_ I do? Well, I am pretty scary looking...and eat a..what?_

***does a can-can off the stage area and into the fan-hoard, kicking as many people as possible***

Me: Ya mean Dragons...cause Astrid is the only one awake now...(Sweat drops)

**Avvie: *yawns* I can has questions too?**

**Why don't you go ahead and adlib some stuff somewhere... or at least do some improve. I think it would be... interesting to see Astrid making a hand puppet for one. Anyways...**

Storm fly: _Is that a question?_

Me: Maybe I don't get it myself...

***I scream from the middle of the hoard* I must go rescue my master. Ta-ta, oh, and if any chicks want a date, I'm free on Fridays.**

Me: Right...Ok on to the third!

Ramomo:_ Toothless-the-nightfury_

_Me: _Oh! Hi there Mr Paul~

**Wow, great interview, I'm loving it so far :-D**

Me: Thanks~ ^^

**I'm new so I'll just say one thing... I'm not here to commit identity fraud on toothless. We just hapen to have the same name and be the same species :D**

Toothless:_ We are?_

Me: Really?

**hmm, ok, questions...**

**1. Are you really as self concerned as people make you out to be in other fanfics?**

Storm fly:_ Probably...I am the most good looking of them all dragons...so colorful~_

Toothless: _But tooo bright for her own good..._

Me: Aww..Don't be jealous Toothy~You're still the greatess~

Toothless: _I told you not to call me that..._

**2. What happened to you after toothless saved you from the green death near the end of the film... When it was sucking you in, toothless fired a blast at it's head and astrid fell away - where did you go?**

Storm fly: _I quickly Land and get out of the way, well who knows what that big lump will be stepping next?_

Me: It's in the movie, see that part carefully at the left of the screen~ you'll see her flying down~

**3. Is your fire the hottest of all dragon fire? Ive heard rumors it even tops toothless's for heat!**

Storm fly: _It does doesn't it?_(Raises head and feeling very proud)

Toothless: _But you're not the Fastest...You fly so slow...like last time...I have ta save you._

Storm fly: _Grrr..._

**That's all for now. Thanks author. I vow I shall return!**

Me: Ok...

***Flys off through a window, blasting a group of fangirls in the process***

Fangirls: Aggggrhhh!

Me: Taste the wrath of it Fan gurls!~~Ok the 4th..

Ramomo: _ghostwolf54_

Me: Hi there New Interviewer!~

**uhh hello!im still kinda new around here sooo...here are my questions.**

**you wish astrid would name you already?**

Storm fly:_ Um...she already name me..It's Stormfly...like that dragon from the books_

**..do you like dogs cause minnie and coco got in my back pack...**

Storm fly:_ Whose minnie and coco?_

Me: Her/His Dogs...

Storm fly: _What's a dog?_

Me: _signs~_

**you like toothless!cause i want you to have children!or astrid woldnt like it cause she wants her own children with hiccup? bye!**

Storm fly: _What the?_

Toothless: _Pardon me?_

Me: Kee hee hee...

Storm fly: _Toothless is just a friend and what's more we're both different species..._

Me: Kekekeke...

Toothless:_ Stop that..._

**gives nadder chicken**

Storm fly: _Thank you..._

Me: Oh it's food other than fish are ya ok with that?

Storm fly:_ yeah why?_

Me: Ok, the 5th..

Ramomo:_ Mewtwelve_

**Sally:Hi-loo,everybuddy!MTW isn't here,soooo I-**

Me: MTW?

Ramomo: It's Mewtwelve...

Me: Oh...

**MTW:(in charmander form) Ummm...Sal,what are you doing?**

**Sally:GAH!WHO ARE YOU?**

Me: Aw~ It's cute~~~

**MTW:T.T It's me,Metewlve,I'm having trouble shape-shifting back into sub-humanoid form...Again..HEY!Did you get into the catnip AGAIN?**

**Sally:Ummmmm...No..(sits on empty catnip bag)Ah-oh...**

**MTW:Ah-HA!**

**Sally:HUG ZE DRAGON!**

Me: **Eeeeppp!~**

**MTW:Ummm,what?**

**Sally:I ZAID HUG ZE KITTY DRAGON!(points at Toothless)**

Toothless: _Wha?_

**MTW:HECK-NO!**

**Sally:(points water gun at MTW's head)HUG ZE CUTEY KITTY DRAGON!**

**MTW:ACK!WATER!Grrr..FINE!I hate akward moments like this...(hugs Toothless)**

Toothless: _..._

**Sally:HA-HAHA-HAHA-HA!I FINALLY GOT YOU TO HUG SOMEBUDD-ACK!**

**MTW:(grabs Sally's arm and twists it around and then sits on her back while holding her arms)Sorry about that...16th time this week...I think I can still ask questions..So,aloha Deadly Nadder!Do you like Toothless?As in LIKE-like him?Cuz I saw a lot of fandoms with this paring...OUCH!(gets bit it the tail by Sally)I don't think I can hold the catnip-high kitty down much longer...AHHH!(gets thrown off by Sally)**

Storm fly: _(Blushes) N-no...we're just friends_

Me: Poor Naddey~

Storm fly:_ ...It's Storm fly!~_

**Sally:(grabs turbo-water gun and chases MTW with it)LAHAHALALA!I LIKE COOK-IES AND DOLL-IES!**

**MTW:(evading water gun attacks)I don't think I'll be able to ask any more questions right now...Adios!**

Meat lug: Why is he or she afraid of water?

Me: Heh heh...Charmander's weakness is water...

Meat lug: Oh...

Storm fly: _I'm getting sleepier...__(Fell asleep)_

Me:Not again... Ok,the 6th...

Ramomo: (Yawn)_ keep-me-posted_

***Shakes Deadly Nadder at the risk of being eaten* WAKE UP! *Deadly Nadder wakes up; fan girls scream* Alrighty, hello! *Nadder growls; throws fish; pats head* Okay, I think we're good. Questions..**

Storm fly:_ You bet it is..._

**1. Has Astrid named you yet?**

Storm fly:_Yes, Storm fly~_

**2. Is Astrid a good owner/friend?**

Storm fly: _Yeah, she and I are pretty close_

Astrid: Aww Storm fly~ Thanks girl~

Storm fly:

**3. Are you good friends with Toothless? [I assume you two spend a lot of time with together, as Astrid and Hiccup are always with each other.] :P**

Storm fly:_ Yeah...as friends only._

Toothless:_ She's kinda annoying..._

**4. Now that we know you aren't dangerous do you prefer to be called a Nadder, rather than a DEADLY Nadder?**

Storm fly: _Any will do, I don't mind though..._

**Mmk, I'm done. Sorry, I'm very...not creative or silly at the moment. Hope to have an early update from you! *Wink* Byes! :]**

Me: Ok, now the 7th..

Ramomo:_ Mary Penelope_

Me: A new Interviewer! Hi there!~

**Hi. I'm new, but I really like your questionnaire. I guess it's because I really love How to Train Your Dragon, but no, I do not want to date Hiccup (although you're still really cool!). This is partially because I don't want to mess with Astrid, and also because I'm younger than him, so. Anyway I'm also very sorry, but I can't help being just a little critical when I read your stuff, just because I'm a stickler for proper spelling and grammar. Anyways, I realize you're interviewing Astrid's Deadly Nadder? Well, I have some questions for it.**

**1. In one story you are named after the bluebell because it's supposedly Astrid's . How do you like this name?**

Storm fy: _That's nice since Blue is the color of my skin or scales..as you may say...but I prefer tyhe name she calls me now~_

**2.I read that you can't eat livestock. How long did it take Astrid to realize that you wouldn't eat anything but fish?**

Astrid: For a while...

Me: How long?

Astrid: (Ignore)

Me: Hey! :(

**3. O.k, last one. What's your favorite fish?**

Storm fly:_ Almost about all of 'em..._

**Well, that's it from me. Sorry I can't give gifts, but I'm slightly broke right now. But I do have an idea...two actually, for two different problems. One, to get rid of the weird, crazy fangirls, why don't you pretend you're moving somewhere else? And two, when you finish with the dragons, why not interview Old Wrinkly from the books (he's Hiccup's grandpa) and the Elder? O.k., I'm out. See ya later!**

Me: ok...that could be an idea(Taking notes)

Ramomo: It's quiet a few eh?

Me: Don't worry Takeru their ideas need to be exercised...so

Ramomo: ok ok..

Me: next 8th..

Ramomo:_ Alana-kittychan_

***while holding her Woody Doll reads what keep-me-posted said in the last chap* Oh Awesome she has a Buzz Doll Maybe I could ask her if she wants to play a game with me and my Woody doll *looks up* Oh Hi again I was hiding from the Fans again! Also I'd like to Know if the Author will be doing a Questionnaire for Toy story as well? I mean every other movie seems to get one and well I love the one she's doing for How to Train your Dragon Movie so why not Toy story too?**

Me: I am thinking of doing a questionnaire for Toy Story after this Q~ and it will be a crossover...The cast of Httyd will be there too~ as manufactured toys...haha~

Astrid: Oh really?

Me: Yeah...So that it will be interesting~

**Oh so it's the Nadder this time? Well I can't think of many things to ask you beside what's it like for you to have Astrid for your Rider...**

Storm fly: _Comfortable...She is a fighter like me..._

**Oh Here *hands over custard over to everyone and fish for the Dragons* You guys rock like alway!**

Rocky: (saves Custard in the fridge)

Dragons:_ Yum snacks~_

**now to get away... *thinks* OMG Look over there it's the Toys from Toy story! *runs away while all the fangirls look away***

Me: You and ya jokes eh Alana? Ok the 9th and last one, wow Nadder sure have a lot of reviews...a little more she will be much more popular than Toothless...

Storm fly: _No way~ Cool~~and it's Storm fly_

Ramomo:_ XxMadMax593_

**Hello! I'm going to get right to the questions**

**1) So Nadder do you have a name?**

Me: Another RQ...

Ramomo: RQ? Oh, Repeat Question..

Me: It's ok...

Storm fly: _Yeah, Storm fly~_

**2) what were you thinking when Astrid hit u with the shield?**

Storm fly: "_Ouch...that's too much.."_

**3) Are you a male or female?**

Storm fly: Fem_ale._

**4) Do u like to eat smoked eels?**

Storm fly: _(Shrieks)_

Dragons: _(Shrieks)_

Me: (Covering ears)I guess they don't like it...all of them...(Still Covering ears)

**5) when you were locked up did you know about The Green Death?**

Storm fly:_ Yeah,we all know even before we are captured, we all know about that lump.._

**6) What is your favorite fish to eat?**

Storm fly: _All~ I guess..._

**Ok thats it. Seeya!**

Me: Ah!(Stretch) Ah~ That feels good~

Nikaka: _Next weeks contestant will be_

_**Snotlut's Monstrous Nightmare!**_

_Review for the Dragon!~_

Me: See ya soon, and I will try to up date on time...

**Bye bye**

Return to Top


	12. Hook fang's Interview EDITED 21 st Jan

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~Ah! Hah ha ha...

**_Contestant:-Monstrous Nightmare~  
_**

(Reviews will be from New to old)

(I can't think of anything else~^^')

**EDIT (21st January 2012) :- ATTENTION!~ I'll be redoing this interview. After watching How to train your dragon: Gift of a Night Fury today, I know I have to change this content! Sorry everyone~**

Me: Heh heh!

Ramomo: Can ya keep the music down?

Me: OAO Oh I'm Sorry~

Ramomo: Another late date update...

Me: Hahaha that's funny ya make a rhyme.

Ramomo: (Glare)

Me: **Eeepp!~**

Ramomo: Oh just get started!

Hiccup: Yeah...

Me: Oh ok! The First Review!

Ramomo:..._Mewtwelve_

**MTW:Erk,sorry DN (Deadly Nadder),I thought you were a girl!Sometimes I put my hair in my bandanna when I'm skateboarding so it won't get in my face and people mistake me for a pretty-boy..**

**Sam:(spews water from cup)PRETTY-boy?**

Snotlut: Pretty boy huh?Hiccup is kinda like that...hahaha

Hiccup: Hey!

**MTW:Shut-up,werewolf.**

**Sam:meep!**

**MTW:Anyway,MN (I'm just gonna abbreviate the dragon names if they are too long,'cause I'm lazy! XD ),Hmm...what to ask...**

Me: Abbrev-what?

Ramomo: I means shortened form of a _word _or _phrase_.

**Bermuda:How about you ask him on a date?You seem to be into dragons ^^**

**MTW:WHAT? 1:what makes you so sure that MN is a boy and 2:What makes you think I'm into dragons?**

**Bermuda:I'm just guessing about MN,and THIS is what makes me think you're into dragons,or should I say a certain nightfury~YO!ALCATRAZ!**

**MTW:?**

**Alcatraz:(Shows MTW video of her hugging Toothless on the internet)Don't say it's not you,'cause we don't know that many shiny charmanders with brown eyes and silver tailflames!**

**MTW:(face turns red from anger)Grrrr...SaalllYYYY!**

**Sally:What?I was catnip-high!Gimme a break!**

**Bermuda:Ha!You're blushing!You like him!**

**Sam:Draco and Toothless sittin' in a tree,K-I-S-S-**

Toothless:_ :( _(Glare)

**MTW:SAM!YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO USE MY PEN-NAME IN REVIEWS!**

**Sam:Oh,ok Mewtwelve and Toothless-**

**MTW:(finally snaps and uses 'toad' spell,turning Sam,Bermie,Ali,and Sally into toads) Ah,the advantages of being a Redmage...Sorry about them..Anyway,MN,what gender are you?**

Hook fang: _I am a Female Monstrous Nightmare..._

**Is Snoutlout taking good care of you?If he isn't,I might have to arrest him for dragon abuse...**

Snotlut: You'd do that? (shivers)

Hook fang: _Not really, He's like a son to me though..He's human.._

Snotlut: See? I don't do anything to her...

Me: Boasting aren't you?

Snotlut:...

**I don't have any ideas or gifts right now sorry.I should probably turn my so-called friends back to the way they were, so aloha!(Uses an ottershroom to teleport)**

**Everybody Else: Ribbit!Translation:Aloha!**

Me: Ok...That was interestingly Dramatic...I like Drama/Story Reviews~

Ramomo: You like to read all that?

Me: Yeah? then why are you reading it also?

Ramomo: Oh...

Me: Now the second!

Ramomo:_ Mahtobedis_

Me: New Reviewer! Welcome~

***Door explodes open, I run through, and slam it, then fall on the floor panting.***

Me: **Eeepp!**

Astrid: That's quick...

**"Jeeze, I had to beat my way in here cause' it's so thick with fangirls out there *shivers in horror* Alright I've got a few questions."**

**1. How long before the movie had you been captured, and how were you caught? I'm guessing a few houses were destroyed in the process?**

Hook fang: _For as long as I can remember...I think they just barely caught me recently 'cause we are nightmares, a few be able to catch us...since we fire ourselves up...By a net, don't all dragons got caught in a net? and yes, I was destroying houses that time..._

**2. When you first saw Hiccup in the ring and he was throwing aside his battle gear, what were your thoughts from that point on until you retreated from the fight with Toothless?**

Hook fang: _I was shocked, but kept it to myself...I thought that this human is different from the others and well we dragons are curious creatures right?_

Me: That's true, For me I'm also very curious~

**3. Do you enjoy your kerosene gel fire? And would you mind laying down a ring of it arround the building to act as fangirl repellant? I think we'd all appreciate that...**

Hook fang: _Kerosene? Oh, the fire that we Nightmares usually use that surrounds us...well, I can do it outside but.._

Me: But?

Hook fang: _How exactly? Those Weird girls are surrounding the place..._

Me:_ and we want you to destroy their comings..._

Hook fang:_ Oh I see, Alright!_

Rocky and Alexia went out quietly and cautiously. The Fangirls around the Interview House are oblivious that they are creeping behind them. Rocky takes out a Microphone.

Rocky: **_Hey everybody! There's a sleeping Toothless there!_**

Toothless: _(Sweat dropped) (Dark aura surrounding him)..._

Fangirls: (Looks at the opposite direction) **Kkyyyaaahh!** (Rushes towards the decoy, made by Alexia)

Rocky: Now!

Hook fang: (Flies from roof and fire-up the ground lands that's covered by Oil)

Hook fang swoops down, Rocky and Alexia hops on her after she distinguishes her flaming body.

Me: We will have to wait until they find out that decoy is fake.

**4. How long can you maintain your fire jacket?**

Hook fang: _(Lands) After a time...or I can sometimes control it.._

**That's it for my questions. *tosses fish to all the dragons, but Toothless gets a freakishly large Icelandic Cod and some kitty grass, then hands hiccup a red pen laser and a package of 30 extra batteries* "Have fun with that.**

Hiccup: O-kay...

**Shine it at something near a dragon and watch the hilarity ensue." *Jumps out the window and tries to fight through the fangirls, but is instead caught and wrestled down, and questioned about what happened inside* "Oh god help me, anyone help! HELP! HEEEEEEEELLLLP! *Cries fade away***

Alexia: (Pushes button that says, "OIL SPILL, DO TOUCH!")

The oil spills and fire blazes~

Fangirls screams

Mahtobedis is release...

Me: Ah~ Music to ma ears~( hears the fan girls screams) ok now the third...

Ramomo:_ Victoria62015_

**This is hilarious :) Great job. I'm a bit new, so here goes.**

**Hi HTTYD cast! I feel bad for asking this, I know it's the Nightmare's interview, but (takes deep breath) I would like to know everyone's thoughts when Hiccup was falling to his death. Please don't hurt me!**

Me: Thoughts? Well, for moi, I thought of the word, " No, It's to early for him to die..." and " Drama" and " He can't die!".

Astrid: I was sad that, my first friend and love was going to die...

Snotlut: I don't really know...I was sad as well...

Fish legs: Yeah, our leader, is going to die...(Sniff) It's just so sad...

Tuffnut and Ruffnut: We can't believe he's gonna die...

Stoick the Vast: I feel sad, my only son and heir of being a cheiftain...is...

Gobber: I can't believe a Hero like Hiccup die early...

Toothless:_ Everyone says **die** here...**AGGGRRRHH! He's not dead!** That time, I just **can't** let that happen, so I swoop down to shield him from the flames even thought that I can't control my flying..._

The other dragons:_ We all feel sorry for the human for their lost..._

Hiccup: Toothless...everyone...

Me: I guess, everyone care about cha...

**Oh, again I'm really sorry, but I got a question for Stoick. I'm sorry but my curiousity could kill, and I recently read a fic where you wish Hiccup died instead of your wife. Thoughts? Do you wish that? (Watch it Toothless will maul you if you answer wrong)**

Toothless: _You bet I would...:)_

Stoick the Vast: THAT'S ONLY FICTION! When do you people are going to realize that that is only made up?

**Anyway, thanks for posting this! I love it! Sorry about being late with asking some questions and all. :( Keep up the great work! Bye!**

Me: Sure thing, now the Fourth...

Ramomo:_ dragonprotector_

**Cool interviews so far.**

**Questions for the monsterous Nightmare.**

**1) Where do you get the fuel to set your self on fire, breath fire and fly, is there a separate chamber in a dragon's body to provides hydrogen to produce the ability of flight and fire?**

Hook fang: _No, we have our ability to fly and breathe fire in the same organ and that is Lungs. In our lungs there's Gas which when boils out comes Fire and in our lungs there's also Hydrogen, which give us an advantage to fly while we use our wings... and when I set my self on fire is Fussing the fiery gas out to my skin..kinda like you humans when you're sweating..._

**2) How do you set yurself on fire? Do you have gaps in between scales that pumps fluid out and then you set it alight?**

Hook fang: _Like I said...I just pump out Fire like humans get sweat...I think..._

Me: Ok...That's an interesting find ok now~ The Fifth...

Ramomo:_ MWA220_

Me: New one hi!~

**(can u try to make it so my questions are not QR? Thanks! P.S dont put this in the interview. Also i dont know if 8 and 9 r the same)**

Me: Opps too late...(Sweat dropped) hahahaha

**So now it's the Monstrous Nightmare. ok here are some questions for u.**

**1) In the book u were always trying to start fights with Toothless do u still do that?**

Hook fang:_ Probably...Movie version and Book version is a bit different aren't they?_

**2) How did u react when Toothless came to Hiccups rescue.**

Hook fang: _Surprised, I never seen a dragon and a **Night Fury **at that, be so attached to a human and was protecting a human as well.._

**3) Are u male or female?**

Hook fang:_ Female..._

**4) Do you like to light yourself on fire? Also does it hurt you when u do it?**

Hook fang: _Yes...It feels great and well no..it's like we are warming our selves.._

**5) Do you have a name?**

Hook fang: _Yeah, it's Hook fang unlike the books when I'm called Fire worm..._

**6) Do you think you are all that and try to get all the girls? (well female dragons)(like Snotlut)**

Hook fang: _Um..._(Sweat dropped) _I'm a girl..._

**7) Why did u snap when Stoick yelled?**

Hook fang: _I was frighten, it gave me a shock._

**8) Do you like Snotlut as your rider?**

Hook fang: _Yes well he could get a little training down, to ride me better...that is._

**9) Do you and Snotlut get along?**

Hook fang: _Yeah we get along just fine..._

**wow i asked alot of question. sorry Toothless if he/she beats u. *gives toothless fish and gives the Vikings (all but Hiccup) new axes and gives Hiccup an Ipod with a book on how to use it and it comes with the HTTYD soundtrack***

Hiccup: What's a soundtrack?

Ramomo explains.

Hiccup: Oh, I see...

Me: That's fast...

Vikings(except Hiccup): Thanks~~

Me: Ok the Sixth...

Ramomo:_ MidnightheartXxX_

**Writers block is EVIL! I have it right now and it sucks.**  
**Has snotlout given you a nickname yet and if not do you want one?**

Hook fang: _Yeah, He named me Hook fang~_

**Do you have a favorite fish?**

Hook fang:_ I think all is my favorite Fish..I guess I don't know.._

**Are you a boy or girl dragon?**

Hook fang:_ Girl Dragon._

**OK thats it! Here`s some fish for the dragons and muffins for the other people..**

Dragons: _Yum..._

Me: I don't wanna, here Hiccup...

Hiccup: Ok, but why do you didn't want them?

Me: Oh, It's because, I am fasting now...So i will be not eatnig when the sun rises until it sets...Because now is the fasting month for my religion..

Hiccup: Oh ok...Thanks by the way..

**Cant wait for more(;**

Me: Oh! I got to tell all of you that **Please~ I mean Please~ **Write a new review of a new contestant in the said interview not other past Interviews ok!~ **It will be hard to find...**and later you'll complain to me that, I don't get **yer** reviews...so send it to that review chapter not other chapters cause I will be getting the reviews** from the last chapter**..ok.

Ramomo: This is a reviewer who we find out reviewing in Hiccup's reviews...

_MeloDenesa_

Me: Well, since I am a goody-goody...I will have to get this as an exception...

**(powerful jet of water blasted a hole inthe roof and i jump in)**

**HI PEOPLE! i'm back!**

Me: Hi~

**due to the fangirl investation, i parked my water dragon on the roof. she has this rash so she does'nt want anyone to see her right now.**

**voice from the roof: i can't believe you just told that to everyone! DON'T LOOK AT ME!**

**i would have come on my new jet-pack but it exploded. again. this time it destroyed a bubble-wrap factory. Bubble-wrap for everyone!**

**So its the nightmare now right? Snotlout's full of herself and thick-headed monsterous nightmare, Fireworm? (got it from the books)**

**question time!**

**A stranger offers you a fish. do you:**

**a) stare at the person until you know he can be trusted**

**b) accept and eat the fish straightaway**

**c) eat the fish and the hand holding it out to you**

Hook fang: _A..._

**would you challenge Toothless to another fight?**

Hook fang:_ I would but for training..._

**and last of all, if it means risking your life, would you save Snotlout or any of his friends from certain doom?**

Hook fang: _We are now friends so yeah..._

**well, thats it for now. i'm now going to go and rub lotion on Ally's rash.**

**voice from the roof: now you told them my name and my rash, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!**

**ok, i'm off. enjoy your bubble wrap.**

Me: What bubble wrap?

Nikaka:_ Ok~ Now for next week's Contestant_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Hideous Zippleback!~**_

_Review for the Twin's Dragon..._

Me: Ok see ya next week and I will try to do this on time ok!~ and please don't review for a new character in another already reviewed character's chapter ok!~

**Bye Bye**


	13. Zipple Back's Interview

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~Ah! Finally It Thursday~

**_Contestant:-Hideous Zippleback~  
_**

(Reviews will be from Old to New)

(I can't think of anything else~^^')

Me: Finally The Update Date ish here!

Ramomo: Sheesh...

Toothless:_Happy aren't ya?_

Me: Of course ~ and there will be only 2 more contestants left...and then..heh heh~

Toothless:_ I don't like the looks of that.._

Me:Ok everybody, just stay tuned to the next two other contestants cause I'll be giving hints of what will happen after this Q~

Astrid: Are we moving?

Me: Yes~

Hiccup: Oh Yeah! Way away from those Fangirls...

Me: ...Yep!~

Everyone: Yay~~~~~

Outside.

Fangirl #1: What are they saying?

Fangirl #2: I don't know with all this Fire surrounding the Place.

Fangirl #1: We have to get in but how?

Fangirl #3: I know..

Inside.

Me: Ok, Now The Current Contestant, will you get up here?

Ramomo: Why so formal?

Me: Why?

Ramomo: Never mind...

Hideous Zipleback: _We finally made an appearance/Big one/Yeah/Thanks for that._

Me: You're Welcome!~ Ok now please sit there and we can get a going to the Reviews...Ramomo!

Outside.

Fangirl #1: Ready?

Fangirls: Ready!~~~

Fangirl #1: Ok, Now...

Suddenly a group of 6 Fangirls wearing heavy coats with a metal Pole (carved from a large boulder, how'd they do that?) appears. Each grab a hold of the other end of the Pole and charges towards the Fire. They stuck their pole infront of them and then, the force of that made them jumping above the blazing fire. They landed 2 metres away from the Interview House(Haha XD)

Inside.

Ramomo:_MWA220_

**Hi! This is XxMadMax593 I changed my username. so anyway here are some questions for the Zippleback**

**1) How can you two deal with the twins always fighting?**

Ripple back: _How we deal them?/Yes that is t__he question/First one/WE will answer!~_

Me: Answer then...

Ripple back: _Ok, we have twin partners/Yes/Each are like us as well/We agreed to one twin only/The other do't/We like it this way/Yes/So We don't deal anything since they are like us/Yes/Positively~_

Me: Ok...like Partner like Dragon eh?

**2)Are you male or female?**

Zipple back: _Should we tell then?/Not perhaps/How so?/Those fangirls are gonna get us/They are trapped outside/Yes/How/Should? or Not Should?/We should tell,it is an easy question/but embarrassing as well../we maybe girl or boy but just for the record we classify that info/yeah/no answer for it-_

Toothless: _They are Male._

Zipple Back: O-O'

Toothless:U.U

Me:...Ok...(sweat dropped)

**3) What is your name?**

Zipple Back: _We are called/ze Zipple back or Hideous Zipple Back/We are given that name/by humans/vikings/probably of our backs..._

Me: ...(Sweat dropped again)

**4) (well this is to all the dragons) Why do you hate eels?**

Dragons: _We despised them!_

Meat lug: _They are discusting..._

Hook fang: _They are wet with slime..._

Toothless:_ They are scornful creatures..._

Zipple back: _They are untouchable/yes/discusting/like alienated/enemy_

Terror: _They as what we called it..._

Dragons: _Hateful!~~~_

Me: It's probably their phobia...

Dragons: (Glare)

Me: **_Eeepp!~_**(Regaining posture) Ok...Ahem~

**5)What you favorite fish?**

Zipple back:_ Fish?/what sort/like?/we don't know/the name/it's big and fit for winter to be eaten/not the big blue fish that sings/no definately not that/tooo big/Underground/spits water to warn us off/we are wet..._

Me: Ya mean the Blue Whale?

Zipple Back: _Yes.../It's big and blue on what you say/whale?/that is the name of that big fish/a prized to be wonned!~_

Me: Actually the big blue Whales are Mammals like we humans...

Zipple back: _But why live in water?/ yes why?/mammals like umans/need air../how it do/that?_

Me: Well...It comes up to breathe air and spits out water from it thing maggic...I forgot the name.. and can breathe for many hours...

Zipple back: _Cool/we can never do that.._

**6)Do you like the twins as your rider?**

Zipple back: _We agreed to one twin right?/yes/so/we do get along._

**Ok that's it! Oh and I would like to know if it's ok for you to interview a Terror? I would love to know what they think about being a peace with the humans and i have some really good questions for them. ok seeya!**

Me: Heh~ I already send that message last week~

Terror: _So do we get to?_

Me: Yes of course!~ Aren't you one of the main dragons?

Terror: _Oh yes we are..._

Me: Ok the 2nd Reviewer~

Ramomo: _ghostwolf54_

**heheh*blushes alittle***

**sorry about the wierd question an the last interview...wasnt thinking straight...anywho here are my questions...**

**you like it when ruff and tuff fight?**

Zipple back: _Why yes/we do/they are/like us~_

**again did these owners bother to name you?**

Me: I had no idea...

Zipple back: _We don't know/what on their minds/yup/no one knows what they are/thinking~_

**can you guys live knowing you have one body? wierd but anyway here ya go!*hands everyone candy***

Me: Ooooo Candy (saving it for late) I am Fasting now^^I'll eat it later...

Zipple back: _It felt weird?/yes to humans/they have only one head/yes true true/We felt the same/except we control each other/Only on body and wing and tail not wings..._

Me: Ok...Now the 3rd Reviewer!~

Ramomo:_ Vict-_

**KKKAAABBBOOOOM!**

Everyone felt ashes and was Coughing out loud...

As the dust cleared, 6 Figures and lots more appeared. They wears some odd thick clothings.

Figure #1: Get them!

Me: **It's those dreaded Fangirls!**

All Figures Rushing towards the Cast.

Hiccup: RUN!

The Dragons(Except Toothless, who runs only) flies above the ground. The last to take off is Storm fly. A Fangirl snatched Storm fly's Tail with a rope. Storm fly quickly injects spikes from her tail and the rope cuts.

Astrid was defending her self with her Axe.

Snotlut and Nikaka was on Hook fang.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut was running in zigzags as they fight.

Stoick the Vast was in the inner part of the now crashed interview room.

Gobber was asleep not knowing what is going on.

Ramomo was trying to run away with his computer and the reviews inside it. Fangirls are furiously running and trying to catch him.

The Author, on the other hand was put at her interview chair and was tied with a rope, with stand by Fangirls with water guns,getting ready to splash her if she's escaping.

Hiccup on the other hand, was chased by the 50% Fangirls who were after him since his Interview.

Toothless runs fast infront the rushing fangirls , there were a lot.

Rocky and Alexia was on the Roof of the crashed interview house(XD).

China and Mountain was there as well...

Astrid: Get away!

Hook fang: _This is too much..._

Astrid catch a glance of Ramomo in a dead end. Astrid jump off the table and Grabs Ramomo.

Ramomo: Th-thanks...

Astrid: Don't mention it..

Hiccup: Help!

Fangirls chasing Hiccup: WE LOVE YOU HICCUP. PLEASE MARRY ME. BE MY BOYFRIEND~

Hiccup: But I already have a girlfriend!

Toothless glides above Hiccup and grabs him from his collar and vest then pulls him up to his back.

Hiccup: Toothless!

Ruffnut: So where are we going?

Tuffnut: Like who cares?

Ruffnut: **OUR LIVES!**

Zipple Back:_(Catches the Twins)_ _Gotcha!/Yes/We get you._

Terror tries to wake Gobber but fails.

Hook fang: _What do we do?_

Toothless:_Get everyone!_

Meat lug gets Fish legs whose whimpering under the table.

Zipple Back and Storm fly wakes Gobber and Gobber rides Nadder.

Stoick was already outside.

Snotlut: Is that everyone?

Ruffnut: Yeah that's everyone!~

Nikaka: No wait, Where is Miza?

Everyone goes silent.

Astrid: I'll get her...

Hiccup: We'll distract them..

Ramomo: (Sweat drops) I can't believe they forgot her...

In the crashed Interview House.

The Author was Silent as the Fangirls got HAYWIRE.

Me: ...

Fangirl #1: No Escaping are ya?

Me: ...

Astrid: Fire!

Storm fly: (Blows Fire toward the Fangirls)

Fangirls sprayed water in a tank.

Fangirls: We are not letting she go that easily...

Me: Apple...

Fangirl #44: What?

Me: (Grins) Apple Bring her here...

Astrid: Apple?

Nikaka: Apple-san!~

Ramomo: Oh, Her...she will be a big help~

Snotlut: What did ya me?

Suddenly there's a wooooosshhhh.

Snotlut: Woah! What the?

That thing went towards the Author.

Figure: I 'm here! So 'Her' huh? Ok~

Me: Yeah, just call her Apple.

Apple: Ok...and send!

A cloud appeared and a figure shots down.

Hiccup: What's that?

A Human appears.

Toothless: Woah!

Me: :)

Human: Here I go!~ Armageddon 1/1!

Booommmm!

Fangirls wooshed away.

I was saved and gets on Toothless.

Somewhere.

Nikaka:_ Phew_ We're Saved!~

Ramomo: Thanks to her...

Me: Shhessh! I can't believe You all forgot me!

Hiccup: We're Sorry~

Toothless: _Least we're away from those dreaded girls...and by the way who is she?_

Me: Oh, She's my friend...well she belongs in the Anime/Manga...not Movies...

Human: Good meeting you everyone...You could say, First Impressions~

Me: I would get her If I am in Trouble~Her name is Anglo Mois, from my Fav Anime Keroro Gunso~Ok now~ I guess this will be our new Interview HQ!~

Astrid: What?

Fish Legs: But we are on top of a Cliff!~

Wwwwoooshhh~

Me: So, It's Better than on the ground with those Fangirls~

Everyone except Mois: There's A Point!~

Mois: I better get back, Uncle will be waiting~and I will be appearing in for once to make this not a cross over ok~

Mois flew away.

Me: Ok as I am talking...Ok Ramomo~

Ramomo: But there is no one here.

Fish Legs: Actually, We get the Reviews here,2 of them, the ones who didn't go berserk.

Me: I see, Ok now...

Ramomo:_Victoria62015_

**Hiyaz! Thanks for answering my questions. Now for the Zippleback. . .hmmm. Oh I got one!**

**Do you fight like Ruff and Tuff do? It has to be aggrivating having one body and two heads...**

Zipple back: _Yes, we do/Sometimes/Like Partner/and dragon..._

**And one more: Did you pick Ruff and Tuff, or did they pick you? I always wondered that with every rider and dragon.**

Zipple back:_ We don't know/Hiccup picked for us?_

Hiccup:^^"

**Ok, thanks for answering my questions. Oh, and good luck with those fangirls. *shudder* Did you try scaring them away? I mean you have a bunch of dragons with you, I don't know. Just thought it may help. Anyway, thanks again!**

China gets _Victoris62015_ back down.

Me: Ok, The last one~

Ramomo:_Mewtwelve_

**MTW:Aloha,amigos!I just want to make one thing crystal clear before continuing with the review:I DO NOT LIKE in LIKE-like.I only like him as in I think he's an ok person,like maybe we could be friends or something.**

**Sam:More like boyfriend/girlfriend ^^**

**MTW:(punches him in the nose)**

Toothless: 'U'

**Sam:OUCH!What was THAT for?**

**MTW:What you did last week.**

**Sam:HUH?HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?**

**MTW:Ummmm...I was kidding about that...I punched you for saying...uh,heh-heh-heh...what you said about me and Toothless just now...What DID you do last week?**

**Sam:(sweat drops)Oh..Hahahaha...You didn't know...Byebye!(teleports using otershroom)**

**MTW:(glares in the direction where said were-wolf once stood)I am SO gonna Mega Punch him..,Anyway,HZ, do you think with separate heads or are you one being?**

Zipple back: _We think separately/no sharing thoughts._

**Are you one gender or do you have different genders for each side of you,and what is/are your gender/genders?**

Zipple back: _We are male /been find out by Toothless..._

**Do you two fight a lot,like Ruff and Tuff?**

Zipple back: _Sometimes/also fighting style/like them._

**Does it matter which of them rides on which of your heads?**

Zipple back: _Yes/It does/we only like one twin/no others._

**Are Ruff and Tuff your friends?**

Zipple back: _Yes/again/repeated aren't they?/We are/Friends with them/yes_

**Whew,lotta questions...Here is some McDonalds food for everyone except dragons and some Meow-Mix for the dragons...**

Me:...Thanks..

Toothless: _Whats Meow Mix? (Stare)_

**Don't look at me like that!I'm broke,and that stuff was cheap!Alright,now to shape-shift into a Mew and Mega Punch the crybaby were-wolf,but first..(shape-shifts into a shiny Charizard and Blast Burns fangirls,except the nice ones who interviewed)Oh,and if you want any info on my friends who pop up at random times in reviews,check my profile!Aloha!(Flies off,clumsily hitting a few bad-fangirls with her tailflame and her wings in the process)**

Me: (Munching) Thank goodness~ I am so grateful ~

Nikaka:_ Ok the Next Week's Contestant is..._

_**Fish Leg's Gronkle!~~**_

_So review for the big Gronkle._

Me: So we have until next week to fix this empty Cliff into a Interview Dome again...

Ramomo: Dome?

Me: Instead of a House..A dome,Ok?

Nikaka: See you everyone~

_**Bye Bye**_


	14. Meat lug's Interview EDITED 21st Jan

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~Ah! Finally It Thursday~New Location!~

**_Contestant:-Gronkle~  
_**

(Reviews will be from Alphabetical Orde rof the Pen Names)

**EDIT (21st January 2012) :- ATTENTION!~ I'll be redoing this interview. After watching How to train your dragon: Gift of a Night Fury today, I know I have to change this content! Sorry everyone~**

The screen shows a long stretch of land and there stood the Interview House of The HTTYD Characters, Burned and crushed. There were Silence.

Somewhere else.

A big Dome stood there on the side of a cliff.

Suddenly, a fanfare sounded in the air.

There were Cars parking in the Car park just outside of the Dome.

Me: Welcome, welcome~Reviewers~

The Author stands at the side of the entrance waving.

Ramomo: Hey! I thought you are gonna do an Interviewing Dome not a Mall!

Me: It's not a mall...It's a Super Market/Dome.

Ramomo: But you said Dome-

Me: Yeah, It's a dome!

Ramomo: But..It's more like a Mall!

Me: I told I told you, It's A Super Market/Dome.

Ramomo: Why is it ?

Me: It's well...If those Fan girls finds out there's a Dome on a Cliff,They will surely come here and wreck the Paint job here..and Decorations...

Ramomo: But- Oh...I see..

Me: There...So c'mon let's go inside.

Inside, There's a Boutique, Restaurant, Super market and Much more.

The Author and her Assistant came inside pass the crowd in the Super Market and came behind a Game Shop and one of the Author's Other Assistant came and Open a hatch and then they slide down a long slide. Then Came to a large space, The Author Opens a door.

Me: Hi there guys~

Astrid: There you are...

Snotlut: How long are we supposed to wait...

Me: Hey, I'm sorry...At least no one knows this is an Interview Dome and also Some Of the Fan girls are Shopping up stairs and none of them didn't know this is an Interview and with this disguise...I am not found as well...

The Author's Disguise is a Host/Clown.

Hiccup: ...ok..Nice Outfit...

Astrid: If you could lose the Hair...

Me: What's wrong with that?

Astrid: Nothing...

Hiccup: Hey...Isn't this was supposed to be Fish Leg's Gronkle's Interview?

Me: It is why?

Hiccup: Where is the Dragons?

Me:...hmm..Ah! They are there...

The Dragons appered at the Dragon seat.

Me: Ok...Now Meat lug step up and sit on the Interview Chair for Dragons.

Meat lug: _Ok..._

Me: Ok, Now the First one! Oh By the way...the Choosing will be done on the screen and ONLY The Interviewers knows this...Rocky is outside getting the familiar Interviewers to the Back door...

Ramomo: Ok..._ghostwolf54_

***comes in with a bat and coco wide eyed* stupid fangirls!they tried to put make up on me and i hate that!anywho..**

Me: Ya telling me...I hate Make up..

**can you fly with tiny wings?**

Meat lug: _Tiny? How So tiny?_

Me: It's really tiny...

Meat lug: _I guess they are powerful enough to carry me? Or something...I can't find the answer..._

**you throw a fireball thing to the fangirls!*grins evily***

Gronkle: _How? We are far away from them..._

**you hate eels like every other dragon?**

Gronkle: _Of Course Every Dragons is...I really hate them..._

**ok thank you for your time!*hands everyone fireworks and runs outside screamking:NO MAKE UP!BACK I SAY!***

Me:...Ok...(Sweat dropped)

Ramomo: Um...to every other interviewers...There is no Fan girls here...Except some who is Shopping up stairs...

Me: Ok, Second one..

Ramomo: _Mahtobedis_

**Hello again, sorry I didn't review last time, by the time I got to it, my questions had already been asked, and I didn't feel like QR-ing. *Looks back at the wrecked house* I thought the fire barrier would have held them back, but it seems I underestimated them...**

Me: They Bungee Jumped there...There's some Security cameras just outside and well...That's how I know they did that...

**Anyway, onto the questions.**

**1) I have heard that Gronkles are known for sleepiness, even falling asleep during raids, and sometims while flying no less, did you ever do that before you were captured, or was that how you were captured? As for that, how long had you been in captivity before the movie?**

Meat lug: _Eh? Is that a trick Question?_

Me: No It's not..

Meat lug: _I guess so...One time during the raid...I was attacking a house when suddenly whoah! It gone dark and then I wake up in a Dungeon or some place..._

Me: (Sweat dropped)...She is one Sleepy Dragon..

**2) On the first day of dragon training you blasted hiccup, then when he was obviously no longer a threat, just chasing his shield across the ring, rather than switch to another target, you chose to pursue him, corner him against the wall, and would have proceeeded with roasting him had gobber not yanked you out of the way. What was going through your mind right then?**

Meat lug: Hm..A_ weak one..This'll be easy?_

Me: Hmm...Sounds Logical.

Hiccup: Hey!

**3) Do you ever wish you had a different method of flying? It seems that your bumblebee like flying arangement can be rather... cumbersome at times, however it also holds distinct advantages like helicopter like maneuvering.**

Meat lug: _Really? I never think of that..._

**I'm done, I'm gonna go distract the fangirls, buy us more time. I saw a small scout party headed up the hillside that leads to this cliff, and there may be a few attempting to scale the wall. *Transforms into a perfect replica of Toothless, save the tailfin, then turns to look at the real Toothless* I hope you don't mind that I'm going to use "you" as bait... *Leaps into the air and dives at the fangirls, creating that high pitched screech, then flies away low over the ground. Fangirls follow on the ground screaming in glee, forgetting about the tailfin.***

Me: Yeah..There is Fan girls round the east of here..Well Thanks...Ok the third one

Ramomo:_ Mewtwelve_

**Bermie:Where is MTW?Wasn't she supposed to be here?**

**Ali:She's probably still training with is supposed to help her with her shape-shifting...I guess she is training late...**

Me: Cool~ Mewtwo!~

**Sam:Well,she better get here soon,or her little boyfriend will miss her!^^**

**Bermie:Hey!Stop making fun of MTW,you mean,stupid little-**

Ramomo: She has a Boy Friend?

Astrid: I think He's refering to Him...

Toothless:_ (Asleep)_  
**  
****(A portal opens and a shiny Mewtwo clumsily falls through it onto the floor,and Mew floats through followed by Mewtwo)**

Me: Wow~~~~(Sparkle Eyes)

**Mewtwo:(helps shiny Mewtwo to her feet)You did quite well in training,Mewtwelve!You were able to shape-shift circa 9 times without fail instead of the usual 4 times!**

**MTW:T.T Did you have to say that out loud?**

**Mew:(sees Toothless)OH!Isn't that the dragon Draco likes?**

**.. please use my pen-name.**

**Mew: 0.o...Sorry...I guess...**

**MTW:(Tries shifting into sub-humanoid form,but fails and shifts into a shiny Mew instead)Aww,darn it!Anyway,I can still ask question like this,and please forgive me if I repeat a question,**

Me: Ok...

**I've been so busy trying to improve my shape-shifting skills that I haven't had any time to work on my mind reading skills...So,Gronknle,are you a male or a female dragon?**

Meat lug:_ Female, why'd you ask?_

**What's it like to have Fishlegs for a partner?..Man,that training was so tiering,I don't think I can come up with any more questions...**

Meat lug: _Oh...It was kind of Annoying and Tiresome at times...He rides me and he was so heavy like that...but he's a nice human though_

**Sam:Don't forget to give your boyfriend a kiss before you leave ^^~**

**Mewtwo:(quirks eyebrow)...'boyfriend'..?**

**MTW:Aagh,Toothless is NOT my boyfriend and I do NOT LIKE-like him...Hey, Mewtwo,since you're a Psycic type,can you PLEASE tell everyone that I'm telling the truth?**

**Mewtwo:(Reads MTW's mind)Mewtwelve is telling-**

**(Mewtwo gets cut off by sirens and everyone is suddenly surrounded by police)**

**MTW:Ummm...Mew,where exactly did you get all the candy you were eating during training?**

**Mew:(rolls eyes)The store,duh!**

**MTW:Did you PAY for it?**

**Mew: O.o What's pay?**

**MTW:Ah-oh...And I look like you...They're gonna try to get the both of us now...Ummm,gotta run HIJAMIYA!Aloha,everyone!(Teleports herself and her friends away)**

Ramomo: (Sweat dropped)

Me: Ok...Now for the Fourth one...

Ramomo:_ MidnightheartXxX_

**No! Those fangirls destroyed the place where I took my naps! And, what about all that food that was leftover! *starts sobbing and stops and starts going into a uncontrolable rage* Those fangirls destroy EVERYTHING!**

Me: Ok Calm Down...Mid Night

**Hahahahaha! *runs through fire, not even flinching due to my rage and run to fangirl and pulls out handcuffs* All of you are under arrest for tresspassing, kidnapping, and being incredibly annoying. Im not even a cop or want to be one but i DONT CARE! Pushes them into a dark and damp underground room.**

Me: Where'd she go?

***Comes back, clothes burnt and covered in ash* Well now that thats done lets get to the questions..**

Nikaka: There she is~

**Are you a boy dragon or girl?**

Meat lug: _Girl...Feale, What so ever..._

**Did fishlegs name you?**

Meat lug: _He did..._

**Did you pick Fishlegs or Fishlegs pick you?**

Meat lug:_ Neither...It was Hiccup...'cause it's suitable?_

**Are you relieved that the war with humans is over?**

Meat lug:_ Yeah, and I could eat as much as i want and sleep as much as I want..._

**Whats your thoughts on each human(Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and tuffnut, Gobber, Stoick and your rider fishlegs)**

Meat lug: _Hiccup, Weak..and a Leader though Unlikely. Astrid? whose Astrid?_

Astrid: It's me...

Meat lug: _Oh...Hiccup's Girlfriend, Ok, she was strong and will powered. Snotlut, (Looks at Snotlut) Unknown..._

Snotlut: **What?**

Meat lug: _Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fighting annoying Twins...Gobber, Teacher and The Second I feared of First and then Stoick...__Probably he I am Afraid of I think, I can't think straight after bumping an iron pole..._

**Well. I would love to stay but I need to take a shower. Tell me if you have trouble with those fangirls, I could help you, I still have many plans that involve those fangirls. Anyways bye!*walks away slightly limping.* Bye!**

Me: Ok, I just have one request, _Ahem_...DESTROY THEM ALL ! There, that's all~Ok the Last Reviewer...

Ramomo:_Victoria62015_

**Hi everybody! Sorry to hear about the stupid fangirls. Anyway, I have two questions for Fishlegs Gronkle.**

**If you were to fight against a Nadder, who would win? Sorry about the random question just curious.**

Storm fly: _Fight me! Fight me!_

Meat lug: _I don't know, We never fought before.._

**And what do you like about having Fishlegs as your rider?**

Meat lug: _Yes and apart of the reason is because he brings me a lot of food~_

**Thanks for answering!**

Me: Ok...Now that's the first interview in here that is in this New Super Market/Dome or SM/D...

Nikaka:_ Next week's Contestant is_

_**The Terrible Terror!**_

_another one though...I have as well... tee hee_

Me: Well, See ya next week and oh, Next week's the Last Chapter Of the HTTYD Questionnaire!~Stay tuned for the Next Questionnaire in My Profile!~

Hiccup: See ya!~

Nikaka: and by the way, to get here is by looing for Rocky in the Pet store, He'll show you the way, oh and Have fun before coming here as well...We got Cotton Candy!~

_**Bye Bye~**_


	15. Terror's Interview EDITED 22nd Jan END

**How to Train your Dragon! ~**

**QUIZ QUIZ QUESTIONAIRE! ~**

Hi! It's me again HIJAMIYA~Ah hah it's ending~

**_Contestant:-Terrible Terror~  
_**

(Reviews will be from New to old)

**EDIT (22nd January 2012) :- ATTENTION!~ Since I deleted the Toy Story Questionnaire, I'll not do them in that...so~ Read at the last part~**

Me: Good Afternoon Everyone!~

Ramomo: Hey, You're late at making this last Interview...

Me: ...Well I am just Tired

Ramomo: Oh Really?

Me: Yeah...Ok now, It's Time to Get on with this Last Q~

Hiccup: Why?

Me: It is the Last eh?

Hiccup: and..you said that there will be a new Questionnaire..

Me: Yeah..

Hiccup:What is it?

Me: Can't tell, Cause I don't wanna be a surprise Spoiler~

Hiccup: Really?

Me: Yea...Ok enough talk, It's time to get the last ending...

Astrid: You really want it to end do ya?

Me: Kinda...I like doing this awesome questionnaire and since there's a sequel to this Q, so there is no point to be sad...

Astrid: Oh Ok..but like what Hiccup said, What is it?

Me:...Hey! I said wait...Oh by the way what time is it...(Checks the time)...It's 7.44 Pm...Hey, For for a while..Ramomo you're in charged...

Ramomo: Ok..

Me: Be Right Back...

_A few Minutes later, 8.44 Pm.._

Me: I'm Back!

Ramomo: That's an hour you take..

Me: Sorry..Ok,I've read the review everyday before the update date..and I found some reviewers is fine about this Q ending and will have the sequel but some doesn't want it to end...and also a few gave suggestions about it..well, I'm sorry, but we don't always got wt we wanted right? So..The next Q will be worth while...I guarantee it!~

Snotlut: Well then, tell us.

Me: No can do..I just told Hiccup and Astrid that...Aren't you listening?

Snotlut: No...I was listening to music on this I...pod thing?

Hiccup: I think you toked mine..

Snotlut: It is yours?

Hiccup: Yep, some other interviewers gave me..

Snotlut: Oh...so can I take it?

Hiccup: No, cause I want to know about that device..

Snotlut: I can...allow you to hear music.

Hiccup: -_-' Yeah, and I wanna know how..

Snotlut: Oh...

Me: Ok, that's enough chit chat...

Nikaka:_ On to the Q!~_

Me: Ok the first reviewer!~

Ramomo:_ Mahtobedis_

***Lands nearby, returns to normal, and sneaks into the room* Such a handy ability, why didn't I use it before? Anyway, this is the Terror right? Good, onto the questions...**

Me: Hey wait where is Terror?

Terror: _I'm right here..._

A head pops from the opposite side of the table.

Me: Oh Terror there you are...I didn't see ya there..

Terror: _Of course you don't.._

**Where were you in the fight with the queen? Were you left behind, or did you play some kind of unseen part?**

Terror: (Stares at_ Mahtobedis_)_ I was there...No one see me cause I'm so small..AND it was dark too.._

**Sencondly,this one goes out to ALL the characters interviewed. In the end, what was it like to play a part in, or at least witness the death of the Queen, after all the death and destruction she was responsible for?**

Dragons: _Good Ridence!_

Vikings: Victory!

**Sorry I couldn't come up with more, I'm brain dead right now. Anyway, I gotta go, I'm craving cinnamon rolls for some reason. *Runs off to find a Cinnabon***

Me: Cinnamon rolls? I heard of them though but never really taste them...Its bound to be yummy~~Ok the 2nd!~

Ramomo: _Alana-kittychan_

Me: Long time no see!~~Alana

**OMG so much has Happen! Damit those fangirls they must be the reson my internet been actting up! crys a bit WHY why must they be soo mean WHY!**

Me: YeAh, you're Internet isn't working yeah? You told me that in DA~ ^^

**Blows nose and then cheers up**

**So Ok G'day again from Down Under!**

**I just had my Birthday not so long argo so Everyone Gets cake and Party food! and the Dragons all get huge Fish and Sushi**

Toothless:_ What's sushi?_

Me: Its Fish in Wrapped leaf in a neat fashion yeah?

Toothless: Is it safe to eat?

Gronkle: _WHO CARES! LET'S DIG IN!(Chomps on fish and sushi)_

**... Tell you what everyone can have Sushi as well being Us I love going to Sushi Train whenever it's my birthday or when I hang out with my friends and Family!**

Me: Me too~

**So it's the Terrible Terror this time (Bugger I Missed Fireworm's and Horrorcrows interviews!)**

Me: Horrorcrow? whose that?

**What to ask you guys Hmm..**

**Oh I know Do you Guys Think Hiccup is a Really nice Human (Sorry if that is a lame Qs!)**

Terror: _Why'd ya asked?_

Me: Out of curiousity..

Terror: _I see..I thought so, after he killed the reason for our suffering.._

Me: I see...

**Looks at the time Oh Bloody Heck I got to go I've a trip to plan and pact for!**

**Well I hope you guys injoy the Party Food, Cake and Sushi!**

Me: Thanks!~and since I've broke y fast I am gonna eat!

Astrid: They do look tasty..

Fish legs: Cool look at that one..

Me: The cake with frosting?

Fish legs: Yeah..I looks yummy..(Muches on Cake)

Me: Ok..Now for teh 3rd!~

Ramomo: (wipes with handkerchief)_ Mewtwelve_

**Sam:(scoffs)She's late AGAIN?**

Me: Who?

Hiccup: Hmmm Mew Tewelve..?

Me: It's Mewtwelve...

**Ali:(munches cotton candy)I think she was playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team...(munches cotton candy again)She and Alyas should be at the bottom of Silver Trench by now...**

Me: What? she have that? waaaa I want one as well~

**Lugia:Oops...I forgot,I think I was supposed to be there...**

Me: Lugia? O.o

**Sam:Who's Alyas?**

**Bermie:He is Drac-uh I mean MTW's partner,Ya'know,that Treecko who is always following her around.**

**Sam:Oh,I remember!Hey Lugia,can you teleport them here?**

**(portal opens,a Treecko,an Absol and a shiny Charmander scream and fall through)**

**Lugia:...Too late**

**Alyas:(Helps shiny Charmander to her feet)You alright,Drac?**

**MTW:Yeah,I'm fine,thanks...**

**Sam:Awwwwww!That's SO cute!~^^ So let me guess,he's your real boyfriend,or is it a love triangle?**

Me: Ooooooooo~~~ -^W^-

**MTW:Shut up,Sam.**

**Alyas: o.0 Who is he?**

**MTW: I should introduce everyone...That is Sam the Werewolf,Bermuda the Kaghit,and Alcatraz the is Alyas the Treecko,and this is Absol...the Absol...um...**

**Absol:...Whatever...**

**MTW:Anyway,Al,you have to call me Mewtwelve or MTW for now,because we are not in my DS,we are in Fanfiction now and that is my pen-name...**

**Alyas:Oh cool!(waves at random camera that popped out of nowhere)Hi Mom!**

Me: (Sweat drops)That's the security camera...

**MTW:Please don't do that again...Oh,and Lugia,I think you need to have that Warp-Zone repaired...It brought us here...**

**Lugia:I'll get to that...Thanks...**

**MTW:Anyway,So,It's TT now,huh?What to ask,what to ask...**

**Alyas:Do you like pecha berries?**

Me: Pecha Berries...I know that..

**MTW:...Ummm...Thank you for the sudden humorous outburst,but pecha berries don't exist in the HTTYD Fandom...**

**Alyas:Awwww...That's to bad..I like pecha berries..But I'm glad,'cause if he did like pecha berries,he would have to fight me for them..**

Me: Whose the he? Toothless maybe?

Toothless: _I heard that..._

**MTW:Dragons breathe FIRE,genius.**

**Alyas:AAAACK!(jumps into MTW's arms and shivers)The-they do?**

**MTW:(Rolls eyes)Oh,Lord...(Drops Al)what am I gonna do with you?**

**Sam:You COULD kiss him,for starters!^^**

**Alyas:(blushes,voice gets slightly higher and faster due to embarrassment)I-I don't like her!We'er j-just friends!**

Me: Then why are you stammering?

**MTW:(in a low,gravely,dark voice)You're gonna die when this review's over,werewolf.**

**Sam:EEEP!**

Me: :)

Ramomo: Miza!

Me: Opps, Me so sorry~

**MTW:Anyway,TT,did anybody pick you yet?**

Terror:_ Pick what? heh? wanna pick a fight will ya?_

**What gender are you?**

Terror: _I don't want to tell.._

Me: Why?

Terror: _(Glare)_

Me:** Eeepp!**

**do you have a favorite human?**

Terror:_ Heh? I had no idea.._

Me: Huh?

Terror: _They all look the same.._

Me: Yeah, How about their personality?

Terror: _Don't tell me.._

**Are you friends with Toothless?**

Terror: _Aren't we now? We all are Dragons aren't we? We get along after the War ok.._

**(Hands out different color candy)These are Gummis!Al and I found a surplus of these in Silver Trench..**

Me: Gummies!

**We didn't want them because they aren't our favorites,but we didn't want to waste them either...Oh,and if you dragons's trainers aren't treating you right,just let me know,I'm a Rescue Team Leader,so I can arrest bad humans for dragon abuse(Makes the 'I'm watching you,punk' gesture at Snoutlout)**

Snotlut: (Shivers) Wha-What did I do?

**Oh,and great job on the story,HIJAMIYA!Well,gotta run,**

Snotlut: Hey don't try to change the subject!

**I've got to go help some stupid Wurmple who got himself stuck in Magma Cavern...Adios!(Uses Escape Orb to teleport away)**

**Everyone Else:Bye!**

Me: (Day dreaming) Oh, wish I have the Game~It will be nice...If it is the blue team, since I like Blue..Ok the 4th!

Ramomo: They are mostly available in countries not here you know...

Me: Hey! enough about that, 4th reviewer please!

Ramomo: Ok ok..._MWA220_

**Hey! Here are some questions for the Terror**

**1) How do you feel about the war with dragons and humans being over?**

Terror: Relaxed...Now I can do other than feeding that big insignificant monster..

**2) Do you hate or like humans? (brfore the war and after)**

Terror: I-

**_RING! RING!_**

Me: Oh my gosh!

Ramomo: (Clicks on a communicator) Rocky what's the situation?

Rocky(AT the communicator): _Some before Fan girls, they just almost discovers the base hide out interview room..._

Me: What? (snatches the communicator) h-HOW?

Rocky: _...Alexia lure them in.._

Me: What? Let me talk to her!

Alexia(AT the communicator):_ I'm so sorry, they want to see rare pets so I let them see Sardonyx..._

Me: What? Sardonyx isn't for sale!

Alexia:_ Well yeah..I told 'em that..._

Me: Then?

Alexia: _They went out and trow a tantrum or what not and one of them almost find out the hidden door behind the store for the reviewers to come to the room..._

Me: Do they get in?

Alexia: _No, Just before anything happens the girl's friend get her away and off to a jewelry store,The alarm went off in the room but not outside.._

Me: Thank goodness...

Astrid: What happened?

Nikaka: (whispered to Astrid)

Astrid: Oh my gosh!

Me: Yeah...

**3) Do you wish you were bigger like the other dragons?**

Terror: _I wish...sometimes It's BETTER to stay small..._

**Ok thats it! Seeya! :)**

Me: Ok see ya!~ In my next Q, ok the 5th..

Ramomo:_ Mary Penelope_

**You're not serious, are you? This isn't actually the last interview, right? That was just something you did to trick the fangirls, right? I mean, what about Old Wrinkly and the Elder? You haven't interviewed them yet! Seriously! I live for this questionnaire!**

Me: ...OO W-well They Wrinkly(who ever that is) and Elder, is just side characters...and there will be a sequel and you will meet the HTTYD Group then..

**Oh well. Regardless of whether or not this is the last time, I've got questions for the Terror.**

**#1- Are you owned by Gobber? Most people seem to think you are.**

Terror: _Am I now?_

**#2- If you are owned by Gobber, what does he call you? If he doesn't call you anything, would you like it if he called you T.T.?(That's your name in one of the stories)**

Terror:_ That dose seem cool~_

**#3- You're the smallest of all the dragons. How does this make you feel?**

Terror: _Small...(Goes to Ramomo) see...even the The thing is bigger than me..._

Ramomo: -.-'''

**#4- What's your opinion on this questionnaire shutting down? In fact, what's everyone's opinion?**

Terror:..._I don't know...I felt still small.._

Hiccup: I guess I don't have rare things any more..._signs~_

Astrid: My my...I guess I don't have some free time...

Gobber: I think I will miss it or some say..

Toothless: _I have to think about it..._

The other Characters are still thinking.

**Okay, that's about it. Please don't shut down the questionnaire. I got an account because of this thing.**

Me: Really? W-well I can't be helped... though but just see the Sequel ok?

**Anyway, here's some food for everyone except HIJAMIYA, until you agree not to close shop. (gives out cookies and cake and custards and pies to humans, and gigantic fish to dragons)**

Me: TT ^TT I said There's a sequel and the cast of HHTYD will be there as well so it's not really a good bye is it?

**Penelope, over and out!**

Ramomo: _Sign~_ and since she's down...I do it then.._Victoria62015_ the 6th..

**I just have one question for the terrible terror.**

**Do you ever wish to be as big as the other dragons? Or does being small have it's advantages?**

Terror: _(stops looking at the crying Author) (Scowls) It does have the advantages like stealing food without coming in crashing the whole place.._

Ramomo: and?

Terror: _Heh...Being big does have advantages too, You can fight others than when being small (Remembers the scene from the movie where a Terrible Terror was going to fire Toothless but gotten fired instead) ...is a loser..._

**Thanks for answering! Can't wait for your next questionaire!**

Me: OWO! Awwwww~ Thank you thank you thank you!~

Ramomo: ...and now, it's her taking over..

Me: Yeah, you bet it is!~ Now the 7th..wow Terror does have many Fans..

Ramomo:_ ghostwolf54_

**hey...*comes in with old goes next to toothless and sleeps***

Toothless: _What the?_

**hehehe...sorry toothless...she is old and she gets tired ok my questions.**

**1.i have the art of httyd,and they say they consider you the chihuaha(sorry i dont know how to spell it.^^; do you like that?**

Terror: _What a Chichuachaha?_

Me: It's a chuwawa

Ramomo: No it's chichuki..

Hiccup: I think she said chuhiakafu..

Me: No a chuwuawi?

Astrid: Dochuha?

Me: Chu...hihi?

Hiccup: Chu hahu?

Toothless: _It's Chihuahua..._

Me: O.O'''''

Hiccup: That's..um..surprising..

Toothless: -.-

Terror: _So that's what it's called so a chuwahaki huh? That's the pictures...yes? (Sees the pic held bu Nikaka) Yeah, the smallest one like me..._

**terrible terrors get picked more than the bigger dragons?**

Terror: _YOU BET THEY DO!_

**your fire attack hurt more?**

Terror: _Signs~ You didn't see huh? How powerful it is among US Terrors.._

**thank you for your thank goodness that the fangirls are far away...its because when i was walking away they were chasing ,come on you go*hands everyone roller skates and minnie gets up and follows me through the door***

They went through the back door.

Me: Now the 8th reviewer!

Ramomo: That's all...

Me: EH? say what?

Ramomo: That-is-all

Me: What!~~~

Astrid: Say that again !

Me: Noooooooooooo~ (Spaces out)

Ramomo: She's probably unprepared for it...

Snotlut: Yeah, I agreed too...

Me: (Stands up) _Ahem!~ _(Clearing her throat) I know this day will be coming sometime...but what can we do? This is the amount of Characters there is in HTTYD~

Ramomo: Um...(Looks intently) Miza?

Me: (Turns around) So~ From the bottom of my heart, I thank you all for those who participates in this Questionnaire~ Thank you sooo much reviewers~

Nikaka: (Bows) Thank you all~

Me: And Thank you all of the Characters~ I luv all of you~

Hiccup: Um...Thanks...

Astrid: Heh, you're not bad so yourself...

Me: And now, since it will all end, I will be going now~

Nikaka: Aww can't we stay?

Me: The Questionnaire is at End Nikaka...

Nikaka: I see~ ;^;

Astrid: Don't worry, We're gonna miss doing this questionnaire as well...

Snotlut: and you as the host, no doubt that since ya do have a funny sarcastic side in the interviews...

Hiccup: Yeah, with this Questionnaire, we get to meet different and new people...

Stoick: It's nice doing all this~

Me: You've just gestured to all of the Dome...

Fish legs: Me too~ and all of the free food we have from the interviewers, it was delicious~

Tuff nut and Ruff nut: We get to see a lot of punching' and crushing to those fan girls as well~

Gobber: I get ta sleep on a different table too~

Me: Everyone ~ ;^; (Sniff) Thank you so much~ I...I also had fun with all you guys as well~

Storm fly: _Us too...and I guess we have to take these Collars off right? _

Toothless: _Since they belong in this Questionnaire, yes._

Hook fang: _But...We'll not forget the useful-ness of it~_

Terror: _Yeah, and Thanks for interviewing us!~_

Meat lug: _I love the free food~_

Toothless: _You're the same as your Human..._

Meat lug: _Yeah? so? we both like eating~ well look at us, we're fat!~_

Toothless: _Gronkles are always like that..._

Storm fly: _So Thank you for everything with the Interviews the questions and well everything!~_

Zipplebacks: _Yeah/ Let's do this/ One day/ Again/ Someday._

Me: Aww you guys...er...Dragons...Thank you so much!~ ;W; but...

Ramomo: But?

Me: _Ahem~_ **BUT DON'T WORRY!~ ONE DAY WHEN THE CREATORS MAKE NEW CHARACTERS IN THE SEQUEL OF THE HTTYD MOVIE WITH NEW INFORMATION ABOUT YOU GUYS, LET'S DO THIS WHEN THE TIME COMES AGAIN!~ so...**SO this isn't really a good bye forever right?

Ramomo: It an anticipation...?

Me: Yeah what he said!~

Vikings: So we can get interviewed again one day?

Me: Yeah!~ One day!~

Vikings: Yay~

Dragons: We get to use this collar again too?

Me: Yeah!~ They'll be in the Dome~

Dragons: Yay!~ Humans will understand us again!~

Me: So to all of the Loyal Reviewers out there, make sure to be here for the next new questionnaire one day~

Nikaka: We'll get to meet each other again one day!~

Ramomo: I'll be reading the reviewers as usual...

Me: So See you all one day!~ ^^

**_See Ya,_**

**_Bye bye_**


End file.
